Getting your chosen mate to notice you
by DiamondDrake12
Summary: How do you get your chosen mate to notice you when he is a completely different race? I don't know, but I have a lot of ideas of how to make him see me in a new way, not just as a friend, but something more. Submissive Feral Dragon Toothless! Mostly in Toothless's POV! This story is just smut with a plot! So expect lemons in each chapter!
1. Becoming mates

Rated M for violence, gore, adult content and adult language!

Summary: How do you get your chosen mate to notice you when he is a completely different race? I don't know, but I have a lot of ideas of how to make him see me in a new way, not just as a friend, but something more. Submissive Feral Dragon Toothless! Mostly in Toothless's POV!

[Author's note: Like the summary says, this story is mostly in Toothless's POV! This whole story is basically lemons with a plot! So if you don't like that stuff, I would leave as you are going to be swimming in the stuff! There will be no Toothless on top in this story as he is submissive, so expect Toothless to corrupt Hiccup into a more controlling person when it comes to sex!]

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or any of its Characters.

"Speech"

" **Dragon speech** "

'Thoughts'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

 **Getting your chosen mate to notice you**

 **Chapter: 1 – Becoming mates**

It has been a week since the human that calls himself Hiccup has freed me and over that week he has kept coming back to bring me food, while also telling me about himself as we get closer to each other. He has made a fake tail fin for me as well, which he has been adding new things to it as time goes on, these new added things making it easier for him to control the tail fin as we fly.

I never thought I would have gotten this close to him, but I have been the happiest I have ever been with him, just seeing him fills me with joy and the loneliness I always feel to go away. The joy that I thought I would never feel after my father exiled me when he learned I only liked males and that I am submissive, this joy being that someone wants to spend their time with me.

Coming out of my thoughts as I smell the heavenly smell of Cod, I turn my head to the entrance to the cove that Hiccup uses. Seeing him walking into the cove as he carries the basket of fish, I bound over to him as I let out a happy purr, causing him to laugh at me as he scratches me under the chin as he sets down the basket.

Moving my head forward, I nuzzle his face as he wraps his arms around my neck before pulling away as I give his face a lick.

"No! Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out!"

Hiccup yells out before I keep on licking him as he laughs out and tries to get away from my tongue.

Toothless, that's another thing that has happened, him giving me a name. First, I was in disbelief that he named me Toothless, but it slowly faded as I began to like the name better than the one that my father gave me. It is a name that my best friend gave me and I will hold it closely to my heart until I die.

As I carry on licking him, he gets a gleam in his eyes as a mischief-filled smile creeps onto his face before he gets a good hold of my head as he leans in and licks _my_ lips! This causing me to draw back my head as my eyes widen before going cross-eyed as I look at where he licked me, while I feel something inside me warm up as a pleased shiver goes through my body.

My reaction to the lick he gave me causes Hiccup to fall over and to roll around on the floor as he cries his eyes out in laughter.

(Time skip)

Since that lick from Hiccup the warmth inside of me has only been growing as my feelings for Hiccup evolved to that of love. With these feelings my normal affection for Hiccup has risen; as every time he comes into the cove I will check him over for any injuries and if I find any, I will sound out a growl before I start licking them. This only made Hiccup happier at knowing that I cared so much about him. I have also started to lick him more and also nibble him, which only makes him laugh as I chase him around trying to lick or nibble him.

But the only problem is trying to attract him to me and to get him to like me more than a friend, to make him think of me as his mate. This has the problem of us being two completely different species and that I don't know how I will get Hiccup to notice me, while also not knowing if he even likes males in a sexual way. But I have some ideas on how to get him to notice me and maybe even get him to see me as a mate after some time of doing these ideas.

(Time skip – One week after the Hiccup licked Toothless)

Seeing the position of the sun, which indicates that Hiccup will be leaving soon, I look at Hiccup as he gets off my side as he yawns.

"It looks like it's time for me to head back to the village, bud."

Hiccup says as he smiles at me.

' **Time to start phase one of my plan.** '

I think as I look at Hiccup before letting out a begging whine to him, which causes Hiccup to give me a sad look.

"Toothless, I can't stay here, I need to go home and go to bed. I can't sleep out here, I will probably freeze to death."

Hiccup says with a sad sigh, which gets me to purr at him as I nudge him in his side with my snout before getting up and moving behind him. This getting a raised eyebrow from Hiccup as he goes to look around, but before he can I grab the top back of his outer skins and pull him up. This getting a yelp from Hiccup as he dangles from my mouth as I move over to a spot under the tree.

"Bud! What are you doing! Put me down!"

Hiccup yells out as he fidgets in my hold.

" **No.** "

I grumble out as I stop under the tree.

"Toothless! Come on!"

He whines out at me before I fling my head back as I open my mouth, launching him slightly into the air as he yells out in fright as he falls to the floor. But before he can touch the floor I quickly move under him as I flip onto my back so that he lands lightly on my chest, which gets him to look at me as I give him a gummy smile.

"Toothless?"

Hiccup asks in confusion before I wrap my front legs around him as I pull him close to my chest, which he doesn't protest to as he feels the warmth my body is giving off. Purring at him, I move my head forward as I nuzzle his face before I wrap my wings around him and my head, trapping the heat my body is giving off around him.

"You want me to sleep with you like this so that I'm warm? So that I don't need to sleep at home?"

Hiccup asks me with a smile, which I purr at as I give him a small lick on the cheek, causing him to laugh at me as he cuddles into my chest.

"Then it looks like I don't need to go home to sleep anymore."

Hiccup says to me, which gets an excited purr from me as I nuzzle him again.

' **Yes! He's going to sleep with me from now on!** '

I think in triumph.

(Time skip – Five days later)

Smiling at Hiccup as he smooths my side, I move my mouth forward before opening my mouth as my tongue comes out of my mouth as I slowly drag it up Hiccup's neck. This making him close his eyes as he sounds out a pleasured moan before snapping his eyes open as he blushes like mad.

' **I think it's time to start phase two.** '

I think as I stand up and stretch out like a cat before making my way over to the lake, Hiccup watching me as I move to the lake in the middle of the cove.

Standing at the bank of the lake, I smirk as I bend over as I start drinking from the lake. The location that I am at making it so Hiccup will be behind me, who is watching me as he brings a bottle of water to his mouth, this bottle being made from goatskin that has been turned into something that can hold water. But when I start drinking I raise my ass higher as I move my tail high enough so that Hiccup will be able to see my tail hole, which I squeeze tightly.

This causing me to hear Hiccup spew out the water he was drinking behind me before I spin around with a look of concern on my face, while I hide my smirk that is threating to come out when I see Hiccup staring at me with wide eyes as his whole face is bright red.

Moving over to him as I warble at him, he looks at me with embarrassment as he scratches the back of his head.

"It's ok, bud. I'm alright."

He mutters to me as he tries to get the image of my squeezing tail hole out of his mind, while also trying to get his blushing under control. Nodding at him, I turn around and go back to my drinking with my ass raised again, while I smirk as I smell the arousal in Hiccup's scent heighten as he stares at my ass with a blush.

' **Phase two is working.** '

I think with a smirk as I raise my tail again as I move forward, hearing the quiet shifting of Hiccup as he tries to cover his boner, while also trying to tear his gaze off of my tail hole and ass cheeks.

(Time skip – Week later – Hiccup's POV)

Watching as Toothless walks off as he sways his ass from side to side, which my eyes are glued on, my arousal heightens as I watch him bend over and raise his ass and tail again as he drinks. Staring at his tail hole as it squeezes, causing me to shiver as the image of my dick inside his ass and getting squeezed comes to my mind before I quickly kick it out of my mind as I tear my eyes away from his ass.

This behavior of Toothless has been going on for a long time now and the crazy thing about it is that I don't want him to stop what he is doing; I actually look out for when he shows off his tail hole to me. This is because the feelings that I had for Toothless have grown to that of which I want him to be more than a friend to me, which Toothless's behavior around me has only shown me that he absolutely wants to be more than just friends with me as well.

I have also seen how Submissive Toothless has gotten towards me as well, doing whatever I want him to do without complaint and trying to get me to be more controlling of him, which when I do, only makes him look like he's aroused at being controlled. Which in turn makes me aroused as well at just thinking of the sexual things that I could command him to do and he would follow my order with glee.

" **Hiccup.** "

Coming out of my thoughts as I hear Toothless call to me, this being one of the things that also has been happening, which is the more time I spend with Toothless the more that I have been learning how to understand him.

Turning to him, I see him by the tree that we sleep under each night, making me smile as I move over to him as he lays on his side. But this time, he raises his back leg as well, which shows off his slit and large balls to me. Gulping as I look at his large ball sack, I move up to him and lay down as he pulls me into his hold before he starts to nibbles my neck as he purrs.

(Next day, after dragon training – Toothless's POV)

Looking at the entrance as I hear Hiccup coming, I smirk at the progress I have made with him and today I will be finishing my phases to my plan. Moving over to the entrance of the cove, I smile at Hiccup as he enters the cove and gives me a smile as well before I move over to him.

Circling around him as I sniff and look for any injuries on him, I smile as he has none as I stop in front of him before moving forward as I drag my tongue up the side of his neck, which gets a pleasured moan from him. Moving my lips to his, I bring out my tongue and lick his lips before leaning forward as I press my scaly lips against his, which makes his eyes widen only for them to go back to normal as he pushes his lips against mine. This getting a purr from me as he places his hands on the sides of my head before he pushes his tongue against my lips, which I open as his tongue enters slightly into my mouth.

Purring, I move my tongue to fondle with his tongue before pushing my tongue into his mouth as my tongue touches every surface it has to offer. Pulling away from the kiss, I move over to our sleeping area as Hiccup follows me before I turn around and shove him onto his back with my snout.

"Toothless!"

Hiccup laughs out as I stand above him and lean down as I start to attack him with kisses before pulling him back into a deep kiss, both of us moaning into each other's mouths as our tongues move over one another. Breaking the kiss, I grab the bottom of his chest's outer skins and pull them off of him before I start to lick and nibble along his chest, making my way down to his groin as he moans out in pleasure.

Looking at his groin as I gaze at the bulge in his outer skin, I move forward and grab hold of the outer skin before pulling them off as well, which includes the ones on his feet. Gazing at his dick, I lick my lips hungrily as I place my tongue on his left leg before dragging my tongue up his leg to his groin.

Reaching his groin, I move my tongue to his balls as he gasps out at the feel of my tongue as it swirls around is ball sack before I move my tongue to the base of his dick. Looking up into Hiccups eyes as he looks down at me, I stare into his eyes as I drag my tongue to the tip of his dick before taking the tip of his dick into my lips.

Sucking on the head of his dick as I swirl my tongue around it, I tighten my lips around his dick as I move my tongue to the underside of his dick and push up as I move my head forward. My lips dragging over his dick as my tongue pushes it up so that it slides against the top of my mouth as it enters further into my mouth. Sucking hard as I moan at the feel of his dick sliding against my lips as it enters my mouth until my scale lips press into his groin, I start humming as I lick and suck on his dick. This getting a moan of pleasure from Hiccup as he feels the flesh around his dick vibrate as it is being sucked.

Humming, I drag my tongue around the dick in my mouth before bringing my tongue out to lick at his balls as I carry on sucking on his dick. Hearing his moans of pleasure, I open my mouth as I pull his ball sack into my mouth with my tongue before closing my mouth. Shivering at the feel of his balls and dick in my mouth, I moving my tongue over the flesh in my mouth as I suck, tasting the musk on the flesh in my mouth.

Hearing Hiccup moan as he is nearing his orgasm, I move back as my lips slip off his balls and then his dick, which gets a moan of protest from Hiccup as I move away from him.

"Toothless! Come on…"

Hiccup whines out as he stands up as he looks to me, only to trail off as he sees me standing in front of him with my mouth partly open for him as I look at him with pleading.

" **Fuck my mouth.** "

I purr out to him as I drag my tongue along my lips, the site of me waiting for him to fuck my mouth as I lick my lips making a shiver go through Hiccup, while his dick looks like it has hardened further. Moving towards me, Hiccup grabs a hold of his dick as he rubs the tip along my lips, making me purr at him as I move my lips so that there's a small opening to my mouth in the middle of my lips.

Not waiting any further, Hiccup pushes the tip of his dick into the small opening before I tighten my lips around his dick, causing him to moan as he grabs a hold of my head and then thrusts his dick into my mouth. My lips dragging down his dick until his groin contacts my lips with a wet smack as my head is pushed back a bit by the force, causing me to purr and shiver at how rough he is being.

Giving his dick a hard suck as he moans out in pleasure, I keep on sucking and licking his dick as it is thrust into my mouth before leaving to the tip, while my head keeps on moving back when his groin meets my lips.

Feeling his dick twitch in my mouth as he is close to orgasming, I pull away at the last second and open my mouth as wide as it can go, while I look up into Hiccups eyes as he stares down at me in arousal. Grabbing his dick, he starts wanking himself off as I purr as I wait for him to spray his seed into my waiting mouth.

Hearing him cry out in bliss, I feel his seed land on my tongue as some hit the back of my throat, not swallowing any of the cum as he carries on his orgasm. I purr to him when he finishes unloading his seed into my mouth as he looks at me, shivering in arousal as he sees his seed covering the inside of my mouth, while a puddle of his seed rests on my tongue. Looking at him as he stares at me, I move my head up a bit as I watch him as he watches his cum slowly flow in and down my throat, while I shudder at the taste as it trickles down my throat.

Closing my mouth as I swallow any more cum in my mouth, I bring my tongue out of my mouth as I slowly drag it across my lips, while I purr at Hiccup as he watches my display.

"You know that you are hot when you act like this do you?"

Hiccup says to me as I purr at his question.

" **Hot? I think you will find this to be hotter.** "

I purr back with a smirk as he tilts his head at me before I turn around and bend over as I raise my ass at him, while moving my tail up as I spread my back legs wide apart. Lowering my head so that it is nearly touching the floor, I look back at Hiccup and let out a needy sounding purr at him as I start squeezing my tail hole, which is opening then closing as it begs to have something shoved into it.

Seeing Hiccup shudder as he watches my tail hole open and close, he moves forward as he places his hands on my ass cheeks before rubbing and squeezing them, while I moan as I push my ass back into his hands as I feel them give my ass cheeks hard squeezes. Feeling his fingers trace over my ass, I feel his fingers brush up against my tail hole before they rub around the entrance, causing me to whine at him as I push my ass back.

Shuddering as I feel fingers push against my tail hole, I feel them slide into my ass as they move around inside of me, which I moan at as I squeeze his fingers with my anal walls. Starting to finger my tail hole, I purr as I feel him push a closed hand against my opening, which stretches open as it engulfs his hand. Whimpering as I feel his whole hand in my ass, I thrust my ass back as I let out a loud moan of pleasure as I feel his fist go deeper inside of me, my tail hole stopping just beyond his elbow.

Looking behind me as I start squeezing my anal muscles, I see Hiccup smirking at me as I whimper at him.

"You like taking stuff up your ass don't you."

Hiccup says to me as I whimper and squeeze his arm inside of me in reply, which causes his smirk to widen as he grabs a hold of my hip with his right hand before pushing his arm further inside of me as I moan out. I watch as I see Hiccup push his arm further into me until my tail hole is pressed up against his shoulder before I feel him move his arm around the inside of me. This getting me to cry out as he then pulls his arm out of me until his fist is the only thing in my ass before he thrusts his whole arm back inside of me.

Crying out in pleasure as I feel his arm being thrust in and out of me, my anal walls stretching around his arm as it enters me before leaving, while I tighten my ass around his arm every time I feel it leave.

Feeling him completely pull out his arm and fist from my tail hole, I whine at him as I turn my head to look at him.

" **Put it back in.** "

I beg to him as I push my ass towards him, this getting a chuckle from him as he moves over to a small boulder and sits on it as he spreads his legs open.

" _Come here._ "

Hiccup commands, which causes me to shiver as I quickly move over to him to follow his order, causing Hiccup to smirk at me.

" _Turn around and back up so that your ass is pressed into my groin._ "

Hiccup commands, which I do as I turn around and press my ass into his groin as we both moan at the contact. Waiting for another command from him, I feel him grab a hold of my hips as he pulls me closer, which I help with as I move back so that I am partly sitting on his groin as I feel his dick's side pressed up against my tail hole.

Whimpering at the contact, I look back at Hiccup who is smirking at me as he feels up my left thigh.

"Hmm, you like that do you? Sitting on my lap, feeling my dick grind against your tail hole as you rub your ass into me. Begging for me to ram my dick into your ass."

Hiccup practically purrs out to me, while he moves his hips so that his dick's side rubs up against my tail hole as he talks, causing me to moan at the feel as I grind my ass back into him. His dick sliding in-between my ass cheeks as they rub up and down his groin, while I clench my ass cheeks so that his dick is being squeezed from the sides, causing him to moan out in pleasure.

" **Yes! I want you! I want to feel you press your dick against my ass! To feel my tail hole spread open as you push your dick inside of me! To feel you slam your dick inside of me as my anal walls are stretch apart! I want to feel my ass cheeks get smacked by your groin as you** **hilt** **me, pushing all your weight on me as you make my body sway back and forth as you fuck me hard until I'm screaming!** "

I yell out to him as I carry on grinding my ass into him, while his smirk widens as I finish what I am yelling.

"Then what are you waiting for? _Ride me._ "

Hiccup says back, the last part ordering as I shiver at the dominance in his voice before I lift my rear off of him slightly as I line up my tail hole with his dick's head. Seeing that I am lined up, I push my ass back slightly so that his dick's tip is pressed against my tail hole before I slam my ass into his groin. Feeling my tail hole spread open as his dick slides into me as it spreads my anal walls open before his groin impacts my ass with a loud smack as we both cry out in pleasure.

Moaning and whimpering as I tighten my anal walls around his dick, I grind my ass into his groin as he moans in pleasure at the feel of my ass sucking his dick, while my anal walls squeeze his dick as they ripple over it. Feeling Hiccup place his hands on the sides of my ass cheeks, I feel him push my ass off of him, which causes me to lift my ass up as I follow his silent command. As I lift my ass off of him, I tighten the grip my anal walls have on his dick as I feel it slide out until the head is the only thing inside of me before he pulls me back down, which I follow by slamming my ass back into his groin as we both moan out in pleasure.

Following the pattern, I keep on lifting my ass off of him before I slam my ass back down, both of us crying out in bliss as I ride his dick, while my own dick twitches under me as pre-cum dangles from its tip.

" _Stop._ "

Hiccup commands with a pleasure filled moan in his voice, which causes me to sit in his groin as I look back at him as I let out a want filled whimper to him.

" _Get off me._ "

Hiccup commands me, causing me to give him a whine as I give his dick that is inside my ass a hard squeeze as I get off him, getting a moan from him as he feels my anal walls drag across his dick as it leaves me. Moving forward a bit before turning around to face Hiccup, I sit down on my rear as I let out a needy whine as my dick twitches between my spread legs, while Hiccup gets off of the small boulder.

" _Lay on your back._ "

Hiccup commands me as he looks me over, his command making me shudder as being mated on your back shows how much control that your mate has over you, only those who are highly submissive or have a highly dominant mate will allow themselves to be mated like this.

Highly aroused, I quickly lay and turn on my back as I look at Hiccup before I spread my back legs as far open as they can go, while I let out a needy purr to Hiccup as I grab a hold of my back paws with my front ones. This display getting a shiver of arousal to go through Hiccup as he watches me spread my back legs before I pull them with my front paws, which causes my tail hole to be spread open for him as he stares into its open depths.

Moving forward, Hiccup straddles my tail as it lays between his legs before he grabs a hold of his dick and places its head into my spread opening. Not wasting any more time, he thrusts forward as his groin impacts into me with a smack, while his balls rest on my tail.

Letting go of my back paws, I clamp down on the dick inside of me as I let out a drawn out pleasured moan at the feeling something back inside of me, while Hiccup moans out at the tightness around his dick.

Looking at Hiccup with half-lidded eyes, I watch as he wraps his right arm around my left back leg as he leans his body closer to me before I cry out in pleasure as I feel him grab a hold of my dick in his left hand. Whimpering as he gives my dick a hard squeeze, he starts to fuck me hard as he keeps on squeezing my dick as he wanks me off. This turning me into a moaning and whimpering mess as I feel his dick keep on being slammed into me, while his left-hand plays with my dick.

Moving my back paws behind him as he carries on dominating my ass, I wrap my back legs around his sides as my back paws touch each other behind him. This causing Hiccup to smirk at me as he feels me pushing my ass back into him as he thrusts into me, while feeling my back paws push him from behind as he slams his dick into my ass.

Moaning out in pleasure as I feel my orgasm coming, I look at Hiccup and whine at him as I give his dick a hard squeeze, causing him to moan as he fully leans onto me. This causing my dick's side to be pressed up against Hiccups chest, which causes me to let out a pleasure filled whimper at the extra contact on my dick as every time he thrusts his dick into my needy ass his chest grinds up against my dick.

"I-I'm close!"

Hiccup yells to me with pleasure in his voice as I feel his dick twitch inside of me, causing me to give him hard squeezes as my ass sucks on his dick.

" **I** **wa** **-want to fee-feel it inside m-me! Fill m-my ass u-up with your** **se** **-seed! Cla-claim my ass** **a-as** **yours!** "

I roar out to him as I push my ass back into him, while I push him with my back paws as he slams his dick into me.

My well used walls departing easily as I feel his dick enter me, while a loud smack of scale meeting flesh is heard when his groin impacts my ass cheeks as he hilts himself into me. Seconds after hilting me, we both roar out in bliss as I feel his seed gush into my ass and get sucked further into me as I tighten my anal walls around his dick as I start to cum. My cum covering my chest and face, while a small amount coats Hiccup who moans loudly as he feels the flesh around his dick pulse as I cum.

Panting as we both finish our orgasms, I let out a moan when I move slightly and feel Hiccup's seed shift around in my ass, which gets a tired chuckle from Hiccup as he looks at my cum covered state. The site of me covered in cum only arousing him as he gazes me over and smiles at me as he rubs my left ass cheek, which gets a whimper from me as I push his hips tighter against me with my back paws.

"You look hot you know? Covered with cum as you lay on your back just waiting for more. Too bad it's not my cum you are covered with."

Hiccup says to me as he gives my ass cheek a squeeze, while I shudder at just thinking about him covering my face with his seed.

Feeling him move, I look as he moves his hip away from me, causing me to clamp my ass around his dick as I whine as I feel it leaving my tail hole. This getting a drawn out moan from Hiccup as he needs to yank his dick out of my ass as my anal walls drag over his dick as I try to keep him inside of me.

Feeling the emptiness of his dick, I let out a needy whine to him as I clamp my tail hole closed so that his seed won't leave my ass. Looking at Hiccup as he climbs up to my chest, he leans his face close to mine as he looks into my eyes with love as he smiles warmly at me.

" _I love you._ "

Hiccup whispers to me as he leans in and places his lips against mine before we go into a deep kiss, both of us moaning into the other's mouth as our tongues fondle with each other. Breaking away from the kiss, I purr at him as I nuzzle the side of his face, which smudges some of my cum onto his face.

" **I love you too, my mate.** "

I purr out to him before licking my cum off of his face, which causes him to laugh as he shakes his head at me then buries his face into my neck as we hug each other.

[Author's note: Hoped you liked it! I am willing to add more chapters if any of you want a certain sexual fantasy between Hiccup and Toothless that you want typed up. Just PM me and I will get around to typing it up as a new chapter for you!]


	2. Rimming

Rated M for violence, gore, adult content and adult language!

[Author's note: Ok! This is a request for some Rimming! Again this is lemons with a plot, so I am going to be linking the lemons together! So you might read certain details that will be laying down some foundation for future lemons!]

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or any of its Characters.

"Speech"

" **Dragon speech** "

'Thoughts'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_

 **Chapter: 2 – Rimming**

Purring as I lay on the floor, while Hiccup is on my back as his amazing hands massage my back, I let out a gasp as Hiccup starts to massage the back of my neck.

" **Ohhhh. Yeah, right there.** "

I moan out to him as the stiff muscles in my neck get massaged, this getting a chuckle from Hiccup, while he smiles down at me as he carries on massaging my stiff muscles. Laying there as I purr and moan at the amazing massage, I think about what has happened since we have first mated.

The most important thing that has been happening is Hiccups changes after we mated, these changes being that he has been getting stronger as days pass, while his senses have also been improving. These changes also had the effect of filling Hiccup out with compact muscles, which are always nice to stare at. Included with these changes is that of his scent, which has been getting stronger as it starts to smell like the scent you would find on an alpha, which screams out to you to submit and in this case, I am more than happy to submit to my mate.

I have been teaching and training Hiccup up until now in how to survive in the wild, the most I train Hiccup in is all about hunting. These training sessions have been a great fun doing, while we also got some food to eat instead of all the fish, which is still my favourite food, but you can only have the same food for so long until you lose the savour of having it.

Feeling Hiccup stop with the massaging, I come out of my thoughts as I let out a whine when he gets off my back before I look towards him with a pout, causing him to chuckle at me in amusement. Watching as he moves closer to the tree that we sleep under, he sits down as he leans his back against the tree before he looks at me as I get up and make my way over to him.

Moving in front of him, I lay down as I place my head on his lap, causing him to smile as he starts to stroke my head as I purr under his touch.

"I didn't know that you would like a massage so much."

Hiccup says to me as he scratches the side of my neck.

" **Dragons don't have hands, so we don't know what a massage is like or how good human's fingers are at scratching.** "

I purr back as I start to rub my head into his chest as I move my body closer to him as I drink in his powerful scent as I nibble and lick at his bare chest, showing off his nice compact muscles.

"Hmm, I would think so. But it would be funny to see a dragon in the middle of a raid going up to a Viking as he/she begs to be scratched, the look of the Viking would be priceless."

Hiccup moans out as I start to nibble on his neck, while also giving it some sucks and licks, what he said causing me to let out a small chuckle as the scene of something like what he said comes to my mind. As I am nibbling on his neck, Hiccup starts to feel my body up that is in his reach as I smell his arousal heighten as does mine.

Feeling hands grab hold of my head, Hiccup pulls me into a deep kiss as I shudder and moan as I feel his tongue run along my lips before I open them. Our tongues attacking each other as they move around the other before I slip my tongue into Hiccups mouth as we deepen the kiss. Breaking the kiss as I stare into his eyes that are filled with lust, I whine at him as I pant out as arousal courses through me.

" **What do you want me to do?** "

I ask him as shiver as I wait for his command, what I said causing Hiccup to tilt his head at me as he licks his lips.

" _Arouse me._ "

Hiccup commands, which makes me shudder at all different type of things that I can do to arouse him comes to my mine. Nodding at him, I turn around so that my ass is facing him before I move back so that his face is close to my ass, while I lift my tail out of the way of my tail hole.

Moving my tail, I bend it so that the tip of my tail is on my right ass cheek as I begin to rub the cheek before I trace my tail tip to my tail hole. Rubbing the tip of my tail against my tail hole as I purr, I push my tail's tip into my entrance before I start to thrust my tail in and out of my ass as Hiccup watches with growing arousal. Stopping the thrusting, I move my tail so that the tip is the only thing in me before I pull my tail hole to the side, which opens my tail hole so that Hiccup can see the inside of my depths.

" _Stop._ "

Hiccup commands, which I do as I bring my tail tip away from my ass before waiting for my next order. Feeling hand grab my hips, Hiccup pulls my ass back so that my tail hole is inches away from his mouth before I feel his fingers trace over my tail hole, causing me to shudder as he pushes his fingers inside of my entrance. Moaning as I feel four fingers in my ass, I whine as I feel his fingers pull my tail hole open before I feel his mouth come in contact with my opened entrance.

Shuddering out a moan as I feel his tongue lick my tail hole, I gasp as I feel Hiccup push his tongue inside of me before he starts to suck on my entrance. This causing me to whine as I push my ass back, which presses up against Hiccups face as he sucks on my tail hole, while he moves his tongue around the inside of my ass.

As he is sucking on my tail hole, I feel him pull his fingers out of my ass before I feel his right arm wrap around my right back leg, which he uses to pull me back more so that his head is up against the tree, while my ass is pressed up against his face. Moaning in pleasure, I start to squeeze my anal walls down on Hiccup's tongue as it is thrust in and out of my ass. While I'm doing this, I gasp out before letting out a long pleasured moan as I feel Hiccup's left hand grab hold of my balls, which starts to squeeze and caress them.

Shuddering in pleasure as my balls are massaged, while my ass is sucked and licked, I let out a needy whine as I feel Hiccup push my ass away from him.

" **Why did you stop?** "

I whine out as I feel his tongue slip out of my ass, while his mouth pulls away from my tail hole.

"I still need to breathe."

Hiccup says to me, his voice filled with mirth as I blush at what he said.

"It looks like you are enjoying this a lot."

Hiccup says to me as he looks at my fully erect dick that is pulsing, while pre-cum dangles from its tip.

My dick is a bit smaller than a stallion's one, the base of my dick being a knot, while the head of my dick is shaped like a triangle, between these two are nubs that run along the underside of my dick.

Purring at what he said, I lift up my back right leg as I look at Hiccup from between my legs, who is mostly blocked from view by my dick.

" **Of course,** **I am enjoying myself, you have an amazing tongue.** "

I say before letting out a pleasured moan as Hiccup moves forward and buries his face back into my ass, which gets a shudder from me as I push my ass back into him. Moaning as I feel him start to suck on my tail again, I look at my dick that is pulsing in need as globs of pre-cum leak from its tip before I move my mouth towards it, using my impressive flexibility to lick the head of my dick as Hiccup massages my balls, while he thrusts his tongue into my ass.

Moaning in pleasure as I carry on licking the head of my dick, I gasp as I feel Hiccup grab my knot before he gives it a squeeze, causing a shudder to go through my body that causes the flesh around Hiccup's tongue to vibrate. Digging my claws into the ground for better grip as I shift into a better position, I start to move my ass up and down slightly, which doesn't bother Hiccup as he carries on licking and sucking as my tail hole rubs against his lips.

Not satisfied by the licking I am giving to my dick, I bend forward as I lean closer as I open my mouth before taking the head of my dick into my mouth, which causes me to shudder again at the warmth of my mouth. Sucking on my dick's head as I moan at feeling my balls being squeezed and my ass being sucked, I start to bob my mouth as I take my dick further into my mouth, while I move my hips so that I am slightly moving my dick inside of my mouth as I grind my ass into Hiccup's face.

Feeling Hiccup give my dick a hard squeeze again, I moan as he starts to move his hand up and down over my knot, while I bob my head on the rest of my dick as I start to take more into my mouth. Finally, my lips bump into my knot, which causes Hiccup to gasp into my ass as his hand impacts my lips before he pulls away from my ass and looks on with wide eyes filled with astonishment as I bob and suck on my dick, which causes Hiccup to shudder at the hot display.

Whining out from around my dick as I stare at him pleadingly to carry on sucking my ass, he shakes his head at me as he watches me suck my dick as he massages my right ass cheek with his right hand, while his left hand massages my balls. His refusal to carry on sucking my ass getting a whine from me, which turns to a moan as flesh around my dick vibrates from me whining at him.

Seeing that he wants me to arouses him by sucking on my dick, I pull my mouth off my dick until the only thing inside of my mouth is my dick's head before I thrust my head forward, my lips dragging along my dick until they are pushed open as I manage to bend enough to take my whole knot into my mouth, causing my dick's head to stretch my throat open as my dick is thrust down into my throat. The tightness of my throat around my dick causing me to moan as I start to deep throat myself, while I do this I don't gag as I have had a lot of practice with deep throating myself.

The view of me deep throating myself causes Hiccup to shudder in arousal as he gives my balls a hard squeeze for the display before he buries his face back into my ass, while I carry on deep throating myself as I purr at the feel of him sucking my ass again. Not long after I feel my dick start to twitch inside of my throat as my orgasm approaches, Hiccup becoming aware of this as I keep on squeezing my ass, while I start to thrust my hips in time with my head.

Moving away from my ass, Hiccup moves to the side as he watches in arousal as I lose myself in pleasure as I start to thrust my dick hard into my throat, which causes my lips to impact my slit with smacks as my knot enters my mouth. Feeling my orgasm about to start, I pull my mouth back so that my dick's head is the only thing inside of my mouth before I open my mouth wide, my dick's head resting on the roof of my mouth as my tongue wraps around it as I carry on licking the head of my dick.

Looking at Hiccup as he watches, he squeezes my balls hard, which pushes me over the edge as my balls squeeze tightly as torrents of my cum burst out of my dick and fills up my mouth. Not swallow my cum, my cum pools inside of my mouth until it overflows out of my mouth, which arouses Hiccup as I purr at him as I finish cumming before I start to slowly swallow the cum in my mouth as he watches.

Pulling away from my dick as it flops out of my mouth as it is coated with my saliva and cum, I am about to lick my lips clean of my cum but stop as I feel Hiccup grab then squeezing my left ass cheek. Looking to him as I purr at the hand on my ass, he indicates to me with his hand to turn around and to come closer to him, which I do so that my face is close to him. Before I can do anything, Hiccup grabs my head and pulls me into a deep kiss as his tongue licks my cum covered lips before pushing its way into my mouth, which is still coated with some of my cum.

Moaning into the kiss, I move my tongue around my mouth as I gather my cum onto my tongue before pushing my tongue into his mouth, which he attacks with his tongue as he moves it over mine as I coat the inside of his mouth with my cum.

Pulling away from the kiss, I shudder as Hiccup licks up all the cum covering my lips before he pulls back and takes off his lower outer skins, showing his dick that is painfully hard as it leaks pre-cum. Shuddering at the sweet smell of his cum, I move down to his dick as I begin to lick every surface of his dick, while he moans as he spreads his legs wide so I have better access.

As I am licking his dick, I move my tongue down so that I am dragging my tongue from his balls to the tip of his dick, but after some time of doing this, I move my tongue too far down and lick over the entrance to his ass as well. Expecting him to complain to me, I look down in shame at licking his entrance, only for him to grab my head as he pushes me away a bit before he moves to lay on his back and then lifts his legs up so that his entrance is on full display to me.

See this, I look up at him in surprise and arousal at maybe having the chance of licking him as well.

"What are you waiting for, bud?"

Hiccup asks me with a warm smile, causing me to purr at him as I move forward before moving my tail and wrapping it around his waist as I lift his ass up. Purring at the sight of his ass, I move my snout close to his entrance as I give it a sniff before I bring out my tongue and drag it over his entrance. Shuddering as my tongue coats his entrance with my saliva, I push my mouth against his ass as I move my snout from side to side slightly, causing his ass cheeks move apart as my lips press up against his entrance before I push my tongue inside of his ass as he lets out a moan of pleasure.

Purring into his ass, I push my tongue further into his ass as his anal walls move apart as my tongue slips past them, coating his insides with my extremely lubricant saliva. Shuddering as I feel his anal walls squeeze my tongue, I start to move my tongue as I taste and feel every surface my tongue can reach before I start to give powerful sucks on his ass.

Hearing Hiccup's moans as I feel him move his legs so that they are resting on my head and are clutching the sides of my neck, I pull his ass toward me with my tail as I push my mouth harder against his ass as I hungrily suck on his entrance.

Feeling around his insides with my tongue, I start to thrust my tongue in and out of his ass as I suck. As I suck and thrust my tongue inside of him, I move the tip of my tail that is by his dick around his dick before giving it a hard squeeze, causing Hiccup to moan out in pleasure. Moving the end of my tail so that it is mostly wrapped around his dick as I keep on giving it hard squeezes, I move the tip of my tail to his balls as I start to caress as well as massage them. This getting more cries of pleasure from Hiccup as I start to drag my tail up and down his dick as I massage his balls, while I suck as well as tongue the inside of his ass.

Feeling Hiccup's anal walls clamp down on my tongue and his dick twitch in my tail's grasp, I give his ass a powerful suck as I pound the inside of his ass with my tongue, while I clamp my tail around his dick as I drag it along his shaft.

This gets Hiccup to cry out in bliss as I feel his balls tighten in my tail's grasp, while I feel his dick pulse as he orgasms, his orgasm causing the flesh around my tongue to pulse in time with his jets of cum. This getting me to shudder as I slip my tongue out of his ass as I give one more powerful suck before moving my mouth away.

Bringing my mouth to his balls, I give them a lick before moving to his dick, which is covered by his cum as is my tail end and his stomach as well as his chest. Purring, I move forward and lap up all the cum on his stomach as well as his chest before moving my mouth to his dick. Giving his dick a lick as I drag my tongue up to its tip, I move forward and take his dick into my mouth as I suck, while my lips drag down his dick.

Purring around the dick in my mouth as Hiccup moans, I move my tongue over every surface of his dick as I suck as hard as I can on it before pulling away, my lips dragging up his dick before his dick leaves my mouth with a wet pop. Lapping at the base of his dick, I pull away and start licking my cum covered tail before moving over Hiccup so that I am standing above him.

Looking down at him as he looks up at me, I purr at him as he grabs my head and pulls me down into a love filled kiss as we both moan into each other's mouth. Breaking the kiss, I purr as I nuzzle my face into his, while I cuddle into him as he chuckles at me with a warm smile as he wraps his arms around my neck before he pulls me down. This causing me to lay on him as I nuzzle my face into his chest while being careful not to put too much of my weight on him as we cuddle into each other.

[Author's note: Ok, that's the end of the chapter! To the person who requested rimming, I hoped you liked it!]


	3. Master and pet

Rated M for violence, gore, adult content and adult language!

[Author's note: Ok, this isn't a request from anyone, but this idea for a lemon has been flying around in my head for a bit too long. So, I typed it up to get rid of it and to share the lemon with you guys! I hope you enjoy it!]

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or any of its Characters.

"Speech"

" **Dragon speech** "

'Thoughts'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

 **Chapter: 3 – Master and pet**

Drooling as I watch Hiccup like a hawk, my eyes trace over his shirtless body and linger on his compact muscles, which keep on contracting until Hiccup finishes his workout. Watching as he drops down from the branch he was using to do pull ups, he looks to me and smirks as he sees my drooling state.

"Enjoyed the show?"

Hiccup says to me with mirth, causing me to shut my mouth as I lick my lips and blush, while I eye his body.

" **Definitely.** "

I purr out, which gets a chuckle from Hiccup before he turns towards the lake and moves over to get some water. Keeping my eyes on him as he moves towards the lake, my eyes widen as my gaze halts on Hiccup's spine while I let out a gasp.

" **Hiccup?** "

I utter with surprise and uncertainty, causing Hiccup to halt in his walk as he turns around.

"What?"

Hiccup asks in confusion as he tilts his head at me, while I quickly make my way over to him.

" **Turn around.** "

I say hastily, causing him to raise an eyebrow at me before shrugging as he turns around. Looking at his spine, I let out a loud gasp as I move my head closer to the middle of his spine, while my eyes widen in disbelief. Jutting out the middle of Hiccup's spine is a black spine like the ones that I have on my back.

"What's the matter?"

Hiccup asks as he turns around to me and looks at my shocked state in confusion.

" **Your back, you have a spine like I do.** "

I say in disbelief as I look up at him with wide eyes, while his eyes widen at what I said as he moves his left hand to his back. Seeing him stiffen as he feels the spine, he looks to me in wonder.

"What, how?"

Hiccup says as he feels the spine on his back and gives it a tug to see if it's a part of him, which gets a wince from him as a jolt of pain runs up his spine.

" _ **Maybe…**_ "

I mumble out as information flies around in my head as I string together the information to make an exploration for why he has a spine like I do.

"Maybe what?"

Hiccup asks as he stares at me, causing me to come out of my thoughts.

" **You have been getting stronger, faster and your senses have been improving as well, yes?** "

I ask, which gets a nod from him.

" **So when have these improvements first started?** "

I question, getting a frown from him as he thinks before his eyes widen.

"After we first had sex."

Hiccup states as he looks to me, while I blush as my mind wanders to that day before I snap out of it.

" **Yes, we became mates. I remember one of my kin talking about the two different types of mates when I was still living in my father's nest.** "

I say as Hiccup pays attention before frowning at what I said at the end.

"Two different type of mates?"

Hiccup asks in confusion, while I think about what that old Night Fury was talking about.

" **He said that there are normal mates, then there are soul mates who are the rarest type of mates. Soul mates are connected to each other from birth and if they are different breeds of dragons, they might gain a trait from the other. They will also not feel comfortable or completed until they find their soul mate and will never be happy with a different mate than their soul mate.** "

I explain, causing Hiccup to stare at me with wide eyes as he goes over the information I gave him before he gains a smile.

"Where soul mates."

Hiccup utters in amazement as I smile.

" **Yeah, that will explain your improvements and the spine as when we had sex my body sent Night Fury traits over to you through our bond. Your body might have seen that we are completely different species, so it took more traits from me to change your body as it saw it as a problem. I-I have had some changes to me as well and you have definitely recognized them too.** "

I say before blushing at what I said at the end as my mind goes to those small changes, while Hiccup smirks.

"What? You mean your balls becoming a bit larger and sensitive, while your ass also became sensitive as well. Then your tail hole basically becoming a pussy as your anal walls are now sensitive, while your ass also produces anal juices when you are highly aroused, which tastes sweet and makes me want to eat out of your ass right now just to taste it again. I personally love these changes, which you do as well with how much you were screaming and begging me for more yesterday."

Hiccup purrs out to me, causing me to blush madly at what he said, while my mind wanders back to how Hiccup dominated me yesterday.

(Flashback – Hiccup's POV)

Finishing what I need to do for Gobber in the forge, I make my way into my back room as my mind wanders towards Toothless, while I feel a longing for not being near him. Thinking about Toothless, I smirk as I think about the countless sex that we have had and how submissive Toothless is towards me.

Thinking about how submissive Toothless is as I sit down and start to draw Toothless, I halt in my drawing as a highly arousing idea comes to my mind that will show how submissive Toothless is. Grinning at the idea, I grab more paper and start sketching my idea out as my grin widens.

(Time skip – Toothless's POV)

Staring at my now larger and very sensitive balls, I jerk my head up as I hear the sound of faint footsteps, while the powerful scent of my mate fills my nostrils. Smiling as I forget about my balls getting bigger as well as more sensitive, I jump up off the ground and make my way to the entrance of the cove in excitement as I wait for Hiccup.

Smiling at Hiccup as he enters the cove, I raise my eyebrow at the two baskets that he is carrying as one smell of fish, while the other basket smells of metal and leather.

" **What's in there?** "

I ask as I move over to the basket that smells of metal and leather when he places it on the floor.

"That's a surprise for later."

Hiccup says to me with a smirk, causing me to pout at him before I go over to the basket filled with fish. Bending down as I eat the fish, Hiccup goes quiet behind me as I lose myself in the mound of fish.

"Is it me, or have your balls gotten bigger?"

Hiccup suddenly asks from behind me, causing me to jerk my head up and look over my shoulder at him, only to blush when I see him gazing at my balls.

" **Uh, yeah, they have. I was looking at them before you came here and they are more sensitive than they used to be as well. Don't know why, though.** "

I say as I move my tail so that he can see my balls better, while he moves over to me.

"Sensitive?"

Hiccup says slyly with a smirk before he grabs a hold of one of my large balls that just fits into his hands, which he gives a light squeeze. Gasping out as my eyes widen, my whole body shudders in pleasure as he starts to massage my balls.

" **Ve-very sens-sensitive!** "

I stutter out between moans of pleasure before letting out a drawn out breath as his hands leave my balls.

"I keep that in mind for later and I'll see if anything else is more… _sensitive._ "

Hiccup purrs out to me as he leaves me to eat my fish, while a shiver goes through me at what he just implied.

(Time skip)

Finishing the last fish, I lick my lips before making my way over to Hiccup who is sitting down on a large rock and smiling warmly at me as I make my way over to him. Stopping at his side, I look at the sketchbook that he is currently holding and drawing in. Gazing down at the page, I see a drawing of me with my head held up with my jaws wide open as a fish plummets into my awaiting mouth.

" **I know that I said it once, but you are an amazing drawer.** "

I say, while I gaze over the real-life like image as he starts to add the background to the drawing, which causes him to smile at me as I watch him draw.

"Thanks."

He says to me before he carries on drawing, while I trace the pencil with my eyes as it moves over the page before I smirk as an idea comes to me. Moving in front of him, he looks up at me with a raised eyebrow before I turn around so that my ass is facing him. Moving back, Hiccup lets out an amused chuckle and moves his hands out of the way as I plant my ass down onto his lap. Smirking at him, I rub my ass into his groin as I get comfortable, causing me to moan loudly as I find out that my ass is now sensitive like my balls are.

" **Draw a picture of me doing this.** "

I moan out as the slight grinding of my ass into Hiccup's groin causes pleasure to shoot through me. Going to get off of Hiccup's lap so that he can go back to drawing, I feel Hiccup grab hold of my hips as he pulls my ass back down into his lap. Looking back at him, I see him smirking at me as he pulls me harder so that my ass is pressed tightly against his groin, causing me to moan in pleasure at the feel of my ass presses against him.

"Maybe I will draw it later, but right now I think we should… _play._ "

Hiccup purrs out to me, causing me to shudder and then to moan as he thrusts his hips up, which causes me to feel the bulge in his pants grind in-between my ass cheeks.

"So your ass is now sensitive as well?"

Hiccup asks me with a smirk as he gives my left ass cheek a squeeze as he thrusts his hips up against me again, causing me to moan out in pleasure.

" **Yes.** "

I answer as I grind my ass back into him before I stop as he grabs a hold of my ass, which causes pleasure to radiate from where his hands are grabbing.

" _Stop._ I think it's time to show you that surprise."

Hiccup commands before I move off of him as he gets up then moves over to the basket as I watch eagerly. Stopping at the basket, he places his hand on the lid of the basket then looks to me with a smirk.

" _Come over here_ , bud."

Hiccup commands, causing me to bolt over to him before halting in front of him as I stare at the basket and wait for him to open it.

" _Close your eyes and keep them closed until I tell you to open them._ "

Hiccup orders, which I do as I listen to Hiccup as he opens the basket and starts to pull things out of it. Waiting, I hear Hiccup move behind me before I feel him attach something to my right back leg, while he spreads my legs open as he attaches something to my left back leg.

Hearing him move again, I try to move my back legs only to find that something is in-between them and stopping me from moving them. Hiccup then attaches something around my neck before I feel him attach something to my tail, which pulls my tail up and out of the way of my tail hole.

Trying to move my tail, I feel a pull on my neck, which tells me that whatever is attached to my neck is connected to the thing on my tail.

" _Lay your upper body on the floor_ , bud."

Hiccup instructs me, which I do before I feel him pull my front legs together and attach something to them that locks them together. Feeling something else attach to the thing on my front legs, my front paws get pulled under me before I hear a click from the thing in-between my back legs.

Hearing movement again, I hear Hiccup take off his clothes before he moves in front of me.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now."

Hiccup says to me, which I do and look up at him as he smirks down at me before he crouches down. Trying to move, I find out that my wings and head are the only part of me that I can move freely.

" **Wh-what?** "

I say in confusion, while I try to move before giving up as I look up at Hiccup, who picks up a polished steel plate and holds it out to me. Looking at the steel plate, I blush madly as I see my reflection in the polished steel and become highly aroused at how dominated I feel.

In the reflection shows that I have a steel bar in-between my back legs that keep them spread wide, while my front paws have cuffs that have a short chain connected to the bar, forcing my ass to stay up while my face rests on the floor. There is also a collar around my neck that has a chain connected to strong leather that is around my tail that keeps it up and out of the way.

"Like it? I know that I am going to have a lot of fun with you like this."

Hiccup purrs out to me as he places his left hand on the side of my head and pulls my head up to look into his eyes, while he places the steel plate down on a rock out of the way. My answer to him is to whine, while I feel my unsheathed dick pulse as pre-cum comes out of it and dangles from the tip of my dick.

"Oh, I'm going to make you do more than just whine. _I'm going to make you beg and scream for more._ "

Hiccup says before purring the last bit out filled with heavy lust, causing me to shudder as my arousal heightens because of what he said. Moving my head down, he shifts forward as he kneels down in front of me so that his balls and dick is resting on my face, which causes me to shudder in arousal. Seeing this, Hiccup smirks as he grinds his dick and balls across my face a few times before stopping, which causes my arousal to increase at the dominance he has over me.

"But first, you will need to lube me up, so open that mouth of yours."

Hiccup purrs out as he moves his hips back, while his dick and balls slide off of my face before I eagerly open my mouth for him.

"Good boy."

Hiccup praises as he moves his hips forward, placing his dick and balls into my mouth, which I close as I start to suck. Hearing his moan of pleasure, I start moving my tongue as I drag it over every surface of his balls and dick, while I suck harder. Purring, I look up at Hiccup as he pats and smooths my head, while he moans in pleasure before he looks down at me.

"That will be enough."

He says as he pulls his hips back, causing me to whine as I open my mouth slightly, while his balls and dick slip out of my mouth now covered in my thick saliva. Patting my head, he stands up and walks behind me, while I try to look behind me to see what he is going to do. Giving up at trying to look behind me when I see that I can't, I wait for Hiccup before I let out a yelp as Hiccup slaps my left ass cheek.

Yelping and moaning, Hiccup carries on slapping my ass cheeks before he grabs a hold of them as he starts to grope them, which causes me to moan out in pleasure. Feeling his left hand leave my left ass cheek as the other hand carries on groping my ass, I gasp as I feel his left hand grab hold of one of my large balls.

Crying out in pleasure, Hiccup carries on groping my ass and massaging my balls before I feel Hiccup bury his face into my ass before I feel his tongue drag over my tail hole. Eye widening, I let out a drawn out whine of pleasure as I feel Hiccup licking my ass hole before he starts sucking on it.

Moaning out in pleasured bliss, Hiccup carries on groping my ass and massaging my balls, while he sucks on my tail hole. Feeling Hiccup's tongue press against my entrance, I moan as I feel his tongue enter my ass, while he gives my tail hole a powerful suck.

Roaring out in bliss, I clamp my anal muscles down on the tongue that is inside my ass as every surface inside of me that is touched by his tongue causes a jolt of pleasure to run through me. Whining and moaning in pleasure, Hiccup moves his tongue around inside of me as he moves his tongue across every surface inside of my ass that his tongue can reach.

As I feel his tongue moving around inside of my ass, I feel liquid start leaking from the depths of my ass, which get sucked into Hiccups mouth. Feeling Hiccup stop sucking, I hear him make a pleased sound before he hungrily buries his face into my ass, while he sucks on my tail hole harder as he starts to thrust his tongue in and out of my ass.

Feeling the tongue inside of my ass start to leave, I whine in need as I squeeze the tongue with my anal muscles, trying to keep it inside me only for me to lose focus as I roar out in pleasure as Hiccup gives one of my balls a squeeze.

Panting for breath, I feel Hiccup's mouth pull away from my entrance that is opening and closing as it leaks a whitish substance that Hiccup hungrily laps up as I whine at his missing tongue.

"So, the inside of your ass is now very sensitive and your ass leaks sweet tasting juices? I like these changes to you a lot, now it will be more fun to suck and fuck your ass. I know that your tail hole is just begging for me to shove something inside of it with how it was trying to pull my tongue further inside of it."

Hiccup purrs out behind me as he places a thumb on my entrance and pushes it against it slightly, while my tail hole eagerly tries to suck it inside of me as the white juice leaks out of my tail hole to coat his thumb.

" **Hiccup, please! Just fuck me!** "

I moan out in need as I feel him tease my entrance with his thumb, while I feel his left hand move over my balls and grab my knot tightly. This causing me to roar out in bliss as pleasure courses through my dick, while my dick starts to leak pre-cum all over the floor.

"No, I want to play with you first."

Hiccup purrs out to me as I whimper in need, only to moan out in pleasure again as he gives my knot a hard squeeze, while his body starts to release a powerful intoxicating scent. When I breathe in his scent a pleasured shiver travels across my body, while my eyes glass over in bliss as I hungrily drink in his scent, which makes me want to submit and let him have his way with my body.

"M **aster! Play with my body any way you want. Fuck me until I can't stand!** "

I whine out in drunken bliss as his intoxicating scent bathes the air around me, which causes intense pleasure to course throughout my body, while more of the white juice leaks out of my tail hole.

"Master?... Yes, I will be your master."

Hiccup says first in confusion, which turns into a purr when he finishes what he is saying as he smells his scent in the air and sees how it is affecting me. Whining out loudly in bliss, I feel Hiccup press his hips up against my ass, while I shudder as I feel his saliva covered dick slide up against my tail hole.

Feeling him grab the base of my tail with his left hand, while his right hand grabs a hold of my right hip, he pulls my ass back as he pushes his hips forward. This causing my ass cheeks to be tightly pressed into his groin, which causes my ass cheeks to push against the side of his dick so that it is squeezed in-between them.

Moaning out in pleasure as I feel Hiccup's dick push against my tail hole, which opens slightly as the tip of Hiccup's dick pushes against it, while my saliva on his dick mixes with my anal juices. Shudder in bliss at how right it feels with Hiccup mounting me, I whine at him and move my hips as much as I can move them so that I am slightly grinding my ass against him.

"Who am I?"

Hiccup asks me as he thrusts his hips up, causing his dick to grind up against my tail hole, which gets a pleasured moan from me as my saliva and lubricant anal juices help his dick move in-between my ass cheeks.

" **You're my master.** "

I whine out as Hiccup keeps on grinding his dick against my tail hole, while my ass cheeks squeeze it from the sides. Feeling Hiccup take his right hand off of my hip, I yelp in pained pleasure as he gives my right ass cheek a hard slap.

"I didn't hear you, scream it to me."

Hiccup says to me as he gives my ass cheek another hard smack, while he grinds his dick harder against my needy entrance.

" **You're my master!** "

I roar out before letting out a moan as Hiccup presses his weight on me, as he thrusts his hips up again as his dick grinds against my tail hole in-between my ass cheeks.

"Yes, I am your master, and what are you?"

Hiccup asks as he moves his left hand down to my balls and gives one of them a squeeze, while he gives my ass another hard slap, causing me to cry out in pleasure.

" **I'm your pet!** "

I whine out loudly as Hiccup gives one of my balls a squeeze again, while he smirks at my answer.

"And what are you going to do to please me today?"

Hiccup questions me, while he gives my ass another hard smack as I whimper and moan in pleasure at how dominant Hiccup is being.

" **I am going to roar in pleasure and beg for more as you use my ass as your plaything until I am filled with your cum.** "

I moan out as Hiccup hums at my answer before he moves his hips so that the tip of his dick is pressed against my entrance, while he gives my balls a squeeze each and then grabs a hold of his dick.

"Yes, and I will keep on fucking you after I fill your ass up with my cum until my balls are dry."

Hiccup purrs to me as a shiver goes up my spine at what he said, while I let out a pleasured moan as I feel the head of Hiccup's dick enter my tail hole before he starts to move it around in a circular motion inside of me. Whimpering at the teasing pleasure as Hiccup carries on slapping my ass, I whine to Hiccup as the feel of Hiccup's dick inside of my ass fills me with need.

" **Fuck me, master! Please, master! Just ravage my ass already!** "

I whine out loudly, begging for his dick to be thrust further inside of my depths, while my anal walls ripple powerfully inwards. This creating a powerful sucking feel on Hiccup's dick as my ass tries to suck it further into its depths, which is still producing the white juices that are coating and lubricating my anal walls.

Feeling Hiccup grab the base of my tail with his left hand again, while his right hand grabs a hold of my right thigh, I let out a loud pleasured roar as Hiccup rams his hips into my ass. This getting a loud slap of flesh impacting scale as Hiccup pushes all his weight on me, while his dick forces my anal walls apart as it enters as far as it can go into my depths. The force and weight behind the thrust causing my body to be rocked forward as my head grinds slightly across the ground.

Moaning in pleasure at the fullness I feel, I start squeezing my ass as my anal walls clamp down and ripple over the dick inside me. This getting a pleasured moan from Hiccup as he leans on me as he grinds his groin into my ass, which causes me to whine and push my ass back into him.

Whining out in pleasure and how much arousal I am getting with having Hiccup pressing all his weight onto my ass, I shudder as Hiccup moves his hips back and his dick starts to slide out of my ass. Not want for the fullness I feel to leave, I let out a needy whine as I clamp my anal walls down onto his dick, which only brings more pleasure to Hiccup before he growls at me.

Hearing the growl from Hiccup, a shiver goes through me as every fiber of my being submits to his dominance as I relax my anal walls, which lets Hiccup pull out his dick to its head. Before I can feel the emptiness of Hiccup's dick, he slams his dick back into my depths as I whine and roar out in pleasure, while Hiccup ravages my ass as his dick keeps on ramming its way into my wet depths.

"You like that, don't you my pet? Getting your ass fucked hard by me as I dominate you."

Hiccup purrs out between moans of pleasure as he fucks me.

" **I do master! Keep fucking me hard!** "

I roar out in a bliss filled voice as I start do drool and push my ass back every time he rams his dick inside of my needy ass, while my body rocks under the force of the thrusts as the cove is filled with the sound of sex.

" **Harder, master! Fuck me harder!** "

I whine out loudly, which gets a smirk from Hiccup as he tightens the hold that he has of me before he rams his hips harder against me, while he yanks my ass back into his groin as he does. This causing me to roar and whine louder in pleasure as his dick ravages the inside of my needy ass, while my anal juices flow out of my tail hole as Hiccup's groin gets soaked in my anal juices.

"Who are you?"

Hiccup asks as he keeps on fucking my ass hard, while wet smacks fill the cove as the part of my ass cheeks that are near my abused entrance get coated in my juices.

" **I'm your pet.** "

I whine out between roars of pleasure.

"Who are you!"

Hiccup asks louder as he moves his right hand and gives my right ass cheek a hard smack, which brings me pained pleasure.

" **I'm your pet!** "

I roar out as he gives my ass another hard smack as he rams his dick back into my ass.

"And what is your purpose as my pet?"

Hiccup growls out as he fucks me faster, while my body rocks back and forth more, which causes my dick to swing in tune with my rocking body as it keeps on slapping into my belly. This causing me to have more pleasure as my dick keeps on pulsing as it leaks pre-cum all over the floor, while the swinging of my dick causes the pre-cum dangling from its tip to coat patches of my underside.

" **To pleasure you, master. And offer my body to you so that you can fuck me any way you want to!** "

I moan out as my ass cheeks start to sting from the constant bombardment it is having from Hiccup's groin, which adds to the pained pleasure that Hiccup's right hand is giving to my right ass cheek as it keeps on getting slapped. As Hiccup keeps on ravaging my abused ass with his dick and slapping my ass cheek, I feel my orgasm coming as well as Hiccups as I feel his dick twitch inside of my wet ass.

"And what do you want me to do to your ass?"

Hiccup growls out with pleasure coursing through his voice as he feels his orgasm approaching.

" **I want you to keep on filling my ass up with your seed as you fuck me over and over again until your seed is gushing out of my ravaged ass!** "

I roar out with pleasure as my body shudders as my fast approaching orgasm nears, while I hear Hiccup groan in pleasure as I clamp my anal walls down onto his dick as his dick twitches inside of my ass. Feeling him pull his dick all the way out so that the tip of his dick is near my abused stretched opened entrance, which is covered in my anal juices.

Both of us roaring out in bliss as Hiccup rams his dick back into my wet ravaged ass, my anal walls powerfully ripple over Hiccup's dick, sucking on his dick as he cums as my ass milks his dick clean. As Hiccup cums, I roar out as I cum as well but this time, it feels like I have had two orgasms at the same time. The first feeling of my orgasm coming from my dick as my cum ejects out of my dick and paints my underside with my cum. The second feeling of my orgasm coming from my ass as I feel my anal walls contract, while a load of my anal juices gushes out from my depths and coat Hiccup's dick as the juices pool inside of me with Hiccup's cum.

Panting from the intoxicating pleasure from feeling two orgasms at once, I clamp my anal walls down on Hiccup's dick to keep Hiccup's cum and my anal juices inside of me as I whine at the extra pleasurable fullness I feel.

"Did you just orgasm in your ass as well?"

Hiccup asks me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk at my bliss state.

" **Yes, and it felt amazing to cum two times at the same moment.** "

I whine out in pleasured bliss, causing Hiccup to chuckle in amusement as he pulls away from me as his dick leaves my tail hole, which I clamp shut and whine at Hiccup at the loss of his dick.

Not paying attention to Hiccup as I am too busy trying to come down from my orgasm, I hear a click as I feel my tail be released from the chain connected to the collar around my neck. Before I can do anything, I feel Hiccup slam his dick back inside of my ass as he yanks back with the chain connected to the collar, causing me to roar out in surprise as well as pleasure.

As his dick rams its way back into my ass, a wet smack is sounded as his groin Impacts with my ass, while some of my anal juice mixed with Hiccup's cum sprays out of my entrance onto Hiccup's groin.

"Did you think we were finished my pet or was you thinking I would give you a break to catch your breath? Either way, I am just getting started and I will keep on fucking you, while I give you no time to take a break before I fuck your needy ass again."

Hiccup purrs to me, causing me to shudder and whine out in pleasure as Hiccup start to ravage my ass again, while he holds onto the chain connected to my collar as he keeps yanking it. My pleasured roars and begs for more filling the cove as Hiccup keeps on fucking me over and over again.

(End of flashback)

Snapping out of my memory of that day as Hiccups gives a loud fake cough, while he smirks at me as he knows what I am thinking about, I blush madly at him as his smirk widens.

"Nice thoughts?"

Hiccup asks as he chuckles, causing my blush to deepen.

" **Yes.** "

I grumble out, which causes Hiccup to smile warmly at me.

"So, getting back on topic, because of us being soul mates I am slowly turning into a dragon-human hybrid?"

Hiccup asks which I nod at as I feel a bit of dread inside of me when the thought of how he is going to react comes to my head.

"This is great, now I can be closer to you… And maybe my dick will become bigger as it changes to look like yours _._ "

Hiccup says, causing me to be filled with relief at him taking it so well, only for my blush to come back full force as he adds the last bit later on as an afterthought.

[Author's note: And that's the end of the chapter! Hoped you liked it and don't be afraid to send me a request for a lemon scene you want to happen between Hiccup and Toothless!]


	4. Vore and Rape

Rated M for violence, gore, adult content and adult language!

[Author's note: **Read all of this!** Ok, this is a request for vore, which I was not going to do as I don't like it and it will, obliviously, stop this story with Hiccup dying. But I have thought it over and fixed that problem, while also getting rid of a character that I don't like! So, expect character death, _cough_ Astrid _cough_ and there will also be **rape**! So, if you don't like that, I would read on until you reach the notice as there is like, two thousand words of story before the rape and vore starts.]

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or any of its Characters.

"Speech"

" **Dragon speech** "

'Thoughts'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

 **Chapter: 4 – Tastes like cum filled chicken**

Eyes snapping open as I hear footstep coming towards the cove, I inhale a gust of wind coming from the direction of the footsteps, which causes my eyes to narrow into slits as I smell a scent that isn't my mate. Leaping up onto my feet, I sprint over to the wall of the cove that has tree roots dangling over it, which creates a curtain of roots that creates an ideal hiding location behind them.

Jumping through a gap in the roots, I land on the floor and crouch down as I look through the gaps in the roots. The only thing being seen of me are my glowing green eyes that stare out of the darkness that is seen through the gaps of the tree roots. Watching the entrance of the cove like a hawk waiting for its prey, I lower my breathing rate as I go deathly still, while my ears move slightly as I listen to the footsteps reach the entrance of the cove.

Looking at the cove, I watch as a female human enters the cove and gazes around before she walks over to a boulder that is in front of the entrance of the cove, which she climbs on top of. Gazing over the human, I let out a quiet snarl as I see the axe she has in her hand, which she is sharpening with a rock. This snarl heightening slightly as I see that this human matches one of the descriptions that Hiccup gave me of the teenagers in his village. This teenager calling herself Astrid, which is the teenager that has been annoying my mate for the past couple of weeks.

Stiffening as I hear another pair of footsteps coming towards the cove, which halts for a couple of seconds before they head in another direction. Looking up at the rim of the cove, I gaze over to the section of the cove where there's a ledge of rock, which is where Hiccup dropped his pencil the first time he drew me. Smiling as I see Hiccup crouched like a cat on top of the rock, I watch as his eyes narrow onto Astrid before he sniffs the air and looks over in my direction with a smirk as he looks into my eyes.

Tilting my head as we stare into each other's eyes, I raise an eyebrow as Hiccup tilts his head towards Astrid before he gives me a look that says go on. Eyes lighting up in understanding, I smirk as I turn my gaze over to Astrid before I leap out of the tree roots and dash over to her. This causing her eyes to widen in horror when she sees me, while she stands up on the rock as she brings up her axe to defend herself, which she does to late as I pounce onto her.

Crying out in pain as I slam into her, while her axe goes flying out of her hand as she plummets to the floor with me on top of her. Landing on the floor hard as I pin her to the floor with my front right paw on her chest, I snarl into her face as I show off all my sharp teeth and push my paw that is on her chest down. This causing her to gasp for air and to whimper in pain, while fear mixes into her scent as I move my snarling muzzle so that it is inches away from touching her face.

"Toothless."

I hear come from my right as I move my head slightly so that I can see the entrance of the cove in the corner of my eye, which Hiccup has just walked through as he walks up to me.

"Hiccup! Run!"

Astrid yells under me, which causes me to snarl loudly in her face with my muzzle slightly open so that she can see the inside of my jaws.

"Run? Why would I run?"

Hiccup says as he looks at Astrid, who is staring at him with wide eyes as if he has lost his mind.

"W-what? Bu-but the dr-dragon."

Astrid says in confusion at first before it turns to fear when I growl at her, which causes Hiccup to chuckle as he walks over to me, while he indicates with his hand for me to move back. Doing what my mate wants me to do, I move my head back but keep her pinned to the floor with my paw, while Hiccup crouches down on my right as he stares at Astrid with a smirk.

"What about him?"

Hiccup says as he reaches out with his left hand and places it on my neck, which he smooths as I purr at the touch before I move my head as I nuzzle the side of my mate's face. Eyes widening as she looks at me and then to Hiccup, I snarl at the way she is looking at us as I wrap my tail around Hiccup's waist and glare at her.

"It's a dragon!"

Astrid yells out in rage, which causes my growl to heighten at her calling me an, _it_ , while Hiccup gets a bored look as he raises an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, he's a dragon, I don't see what your problem is. Him being a dragon didn't bother me the countless times when I fucked his ass."

Hiccup says as I gain a large blush, while Astrid's eyes widen in shock as she chokes on her saliva as she looks at my mate in disgust, which causes me to glare at her as I let out a snarl.

"You sicken me! It's not bad enough for you that you are gay, so you go off fucking a _dragon_! Traitor! Traitor to your own bloody kind!"

Astrid screams out in rage and disgust, which halts as she lets out a scream of pain when I sink my claws slightly into her chest, while I roar into her face in fury at what she said.

" _My own kind?_ "

Hiccup says quietly before his body starts shaking as quiet laughter is heard, which heightens as he shakes his head in amusement, while he stands up and looks down at Astrid.

"My own kind? What makes you think that I am human at all?"

Hiccup says as he stares down at Astrid who is looking at him like he has gone crazy.

"Of course you are human! Look at you!"

Astrid yells out in frustration, which causes her to wince as pain courses through her chest from her yelling. What she said causing me to chuckle as I look over to Hiccup, who smiles at me as he grabs hold of his top clothes and takes them off, which causes Astrid to gasp when she sees his bare chest.

"Is that so?"

Hiccup chuckles out as he stares down at her, while her wide eyes roam over Hiccup's muscled chest, which has patches of Night Fury scales growing all over it as they spread and cover his blackening skin like a rash. Gazing over my mate's chest, I lick my lips as I move my head forward and sniff some of the scales on his chest, which I give a lick before pulling away.

" **The speed that they are spreading has increased.** "

I say as I look into Hiccup's eyes, while I press my paw down harder against Astrid's chest as she tries to get my paw off her. This causing her to hiss out in pain as she halts in her attempt to get away, which causes me to smirk as I look down at her.

"Yes, they have, Tooth."

Hiccup says as he nods at me, which causes Astrid to look between us before she sneers at Hiccup.

"You're not even human anymore, are you! You're turning into one of them! You can even understand it!"

Astrid yells out as I growl at her, while Hiccup raises an eyebrow at her as he tilts his head.

"No, I am not human, but I am not a dragon as well. I'm something… **Else.** "

Hiccup says, which causes Astrid's and my eyes to widen when he says the last word in dragonese, while he smirks at her with his lips pulled back. This showing that his mouth is filled dragon teeth like mine, while his tongue has started to change into a Night Fury one.

" **Toothless, do whatever you want with her, just kill her when you are done.** "

Hiccup says to me, which to Astrid sounds like he just sounded out different sounding growls, chirps, and purrs mixed together.

" **Your speaking dragonese!** "

I roar out excitedly, which causes Hiccup to smile at me as he gives my neck a scratch.

" **Yes, I am. I found out this morning that I could now make the same noises that dragons can, which made it so that I could speak dragonese as I already understood what each sound means. I only needed to** **practice** **for a while to get a hang of making the sounds and forming sentences.** "

Hiccup says as he looks down to Astrid, who is looking at him with wide eyes before he looks back to me and grabs a hold of my face, which he pulls towards him as he pushes his lips up against mine. Purring out as he kisses me, I feel him tighten the hold he has on my head as he opens his mouth and drags his tongue over my lips, which I open as a moan of pleasure escapes my lips.

Feeling his tongue slip into my mouth, my eyes widen before they go half lidded as I feel that the shape of Hiccup's tongue isn't the only thing that has changed to it as it has grown longer as well. Moaning into the kiss as I feel his tongue move over surfaces of my mouth that it hasn't been able to reach before, which causes me to think about what he could do now with that tongue as I shiver in arousal at the thought.

Whining in need as I feel Hiccup pull away from the kiss, while his tongue caresses my tongue as it slips out between my lips, which he gives a tender lick as he moves his mouth away from mine. Whining in arousal as I feel my member twitch in need, I look at Hiccup with a begging look as I whimper at him, which causes him to smirk at me.

Watching as he looks down at Astrid, who is looking at him in disgust, he looks back to me and looks between my legs at my member as he smirks. Astrid following where he is looking, which causes her eyes to widen as she sees my large member that has some pre-cum dangling from its tip. This causing Hiccup to chuckle as he walks past me, giving my ass a light slap as he does, which causes me to let out a moan as a jolt of pleasure courses through me from where he slapped my sensitive ass.

" **Maybe you can use her to get rid of that problem between your legs before you kill or eat her. Be dominant for a while, see if you like it or not. It will be fun if you gain some dominance,** **therefore** **I will need to be more forceful and pin you down before I can fuck you.** "

Hiccup says as he smirks at me when I look over my shoulder at him with wide eyes.

" **W-what? You would let me fuck her even though I am your mate?** "

I say in surprise, which causes him to smile warmly at me, while I push my paw down onto Astrid as she tries to escape again.

" **As long as your ass is only being fucked by me and** _ **belongs**_ **to me, I don't care what you do with your dick, Tooth.** "

Hiccup answers, which causes me to blush at what he is implying.

" **And from how my scent is** **affecting** **other dragons lately, you need to get some dominance in you Tooth, so that everyone knows that they need to go through you first to even get a chance of me** **mating** **them. You could even mark some of them as your thrall if you want.** "

Hiccup carries on saying, which causes me to growl at other dragons even daring at trying to get my mate to fuck them before a smirk creeps up onto my face at what Hiccup says at the end.

'Yes, that would be an ideal punishment for trying to take my mate. I will kill them and keep the good-looking ones as my thrall.'

I think in glee, while my smirk darkens as I look down at the prey under me, who goes deathly pale at the look I am giving her. Hiccup not knowing that he just unleashed the potent dominance that was hidden deep inside of Toothless, which was hidden beneath his submissive nature.

" **Have fun!** "

Hiccup yells out as he leaves the cove to grab the things that we will need when we leave Berk, while Astrid yells out for him to come back and to not leave her here with me as well as saying that she is sorry.

 **(Ok! This is where the rape and** **vore** **starts! There is another notice where the rape and** **vore** **ends as there is some story at the end of the chapter as well!)**

" **Oh, I will.** "

I growl out as my eyes thin into slits, while I move my muzzle forward and bury it into the left side of her neck as I take in her scent, which causes her to whimper as she moves her head as far away from me as she can. Bringing out my tongue, I place it on the bottom of her neck and lick up, dragging my tongue over her neck before I move my tongue higher so that it drags across the left side of her face.

Bringing my tongue back into my mouth, I purr at the taste of her skin as I look down at her and lick my lips with a look of hunger in my eyes. This causing her to start crying as she thinks that I am going to eat her, which causes me to smirk as I hook one of my claws at the collar of her top clothes before yanking down. This causing her to yelp as my claw slices through her clothes with ease, while it slightly scratches her skin as it does.

Looking at her bare chest, I launch my head forward and clamp my jaws down onto her left tit, which causes her eyes to widen in shock before she yells in rage as she starts hitting my head with her fists. This causing me to snarl around her tit as I bite down on it slightly, which causes her to cry out in pain as she stops hitting me.

Moving my tail, I grab hold of her arms with it as I pull them together before I wrap the end of my tail around her wrists so that her arms are tied together by it. Growling at her as I start squeezing the mound of flesh filling my muzzle, I start sucking on her tit as I gaze into her eyes, which are leaking tears as she struggles to break out of my hold. Smirking around her tit, I start sucking harder as I drag my tongue all over the flesh inside of my muzzle, while I start nibbling down on the flesh drawing out a little amount of blood.

Giving one more powerful suck, I move my muzzle back as her saliva covered tit slips out of my lips with a wet pop, while teeth marks are seen all over it from my biting and nibbling. Moving my mouth to her other tit, I drag my tongue over the mound of soft flesh before I bite down on her nipple, which causes her to whimper as she feels my teeth that can easily puncture through her flesh with a little more pressure applied to them.

Pulling on her tit as I growl, I let go of it when I pulled it as far as it can go, while I watch her tit bounce back and jiggle. Chuckling as I gaze at her jiggling tit, I move my head forward and bury my face in between her soft mounds of flesh, which I start nuzzling my face into as I lap my tongue over them.

Moving my head away as I give her left tit one more lick, I trace my mouth over her stomach as I move my muzzle down her body. Growling as my muzzle reaches her bottom clothes, I grab a hold of the waistband of the clothes in my jaws before I pull, which causes me to rip off a section of the waistband.

Not having anything to secure them in place now, I easily pull off her bottom clothes as all her flesh is reviled to me, which causes her cries to heighten. Gazing over her body, I smirk as I get off her and pick her up off the ground with my tail, which holds her high so that she is dangling from my tail.

Dropping down on my rear, I sit up straight as I spread my legs wide so that my member is standing up proud in full view, while Astrid hangs by her hands in front of it as she whimpers at the view in front of her. Moving her towards me with my tail, I grab a hold of her back with my right front paw before I push her against my member, holding her in place as my member presses up against the whole front of her naked body.

Moaning at the feel of her soft flesh pressed against my member, while she whimpers as my member's lubricants smears over her flesh, which is joined by some of my pre-cum that is leaking out of my member onto her. Purring, I start dragging her up and down against my member as I wank myself using her soft body, pulling her up with my tail before I pull her down with my paw as I keep her pushed up against my member.

Groaning out in pleasure, my eyes narrow at the pleasure her body is giving me not being enough, which causes me to drag her across my member one more time before I drop her onto the floor. The front of her body now being covered in my pre-cum and the lubricants from my member.

Watching as she lets out a sob, while she wipes the cum off her face as she crawls backwards across the floor away from me. Rolling onto her front, she starts to crawl away from me on her hands and knees, which causes me to smirk at the position that she has unknowingly put herself in as I gaze at her plump ass cheeks as well as her wet lips.

Licking my lips as I stalk my way towards her, she cries harder when she looks over her shoulder at me, which causes her to try to crawl faster as she sees that I am closing in on her. Pouncing on top of her, she cries out as her chest smacks into the ground as my right front paw holds her pinned to the floor, while the side of her face is pushed up against the floor as more tears leak from her eyes as she feels my member press up against her ass.

Snarling into her ear as I grind my member up against her ass, I grab hold of her right ear in my mouth, which I bite down on as I start rocking my hips back and forth harder. This causing her cry in pain as blood leaks into my mouth from her ear, which I suck up with a purr as my member grinds up against her wet lips and between her soft round ass cheeks.

Moving my hips back, I grab hold of my member with my tail as I line it up with her wet fuck hole before I move my hips forward slightly, which causes the tip of my member to press against her folds as it sinks slightly into her depths. Holding her down as I growl at her struggling under me when she feels my member about to enter her, I thrust my hips forward as I slam my large member into her fuck hole, which causes me to grunt at how tight it is as her body is pushed forward.

Feeling my member spear into her womb as it stretches her wide, while my knot smacks into her ass as she screams out in pain under me. Her screams heightening as she feels the head of my member push up against the wall of her womb, which causes me to look at her body that is pinned underneath me. Moving my gaze over her, I stop at her stomach as I see that it is bulged out in the shape of my member's head, which causes me to smirk.

Growling at her loud screaming as I sink my claws slightly into her back, I shut her up by grabbing a torn-up piece of her clothes with my tail, which I shove into her gaping mouth as her screams are muffled by the makeshift gag.

Getting a feel of her tight but soft fuck hole, I start to fuck her without mercy as I keep on slamming my member as far as it can go into her, while I feel and smell blood leaking from her folds. My knot smacking repeatedly into her ass cheeks as it tries to gain entrance into her tight hole, while her stomach keeps on bulging out each time my member slams into the wall of her womb.

Snarling out in pleasure at the flesh dragging over my member, which is being squeezed as the flesh around it clamps down, while my member forces its way into her depths as it stretches her fuck hole to its limits. Letting go of her ear, I clamp my jaws down onto her hair, which I tug on as I move my tail under her and wrap it around her waist. Pulling her ass up as high as it can go with my tail, I hold her in that position as I keep on tugging on her hair as I growl and snarl, while I keep on jamming my member into her tight abused fuck hole.

Feeling my orgasm coming, I start fucking her faster as loud wet smacks of my knot smacking into her ass cheeks fill up the cove, while her muffled screams are unheard under my loud growls and snarls of pleasure. Slamming my member into her tight depths, I snarl as I keep on pushing my member into her, which causes her eyes to widen as she screams into the cloth that is gagging her. Her folds stretching further open as my knot forces its way into her before my hips jerk forward as with a wet pop my knot enters her, while my groin smacks into her bruised ass cheeks as her stomach bugles out more with the added length inside of her.

Roaring out as my balls tighten, I feel my member pulse repeatedly as my member pours gallons of seed into her womb, which gets filled in seconds as my knot traps my seed from spilling out of her. This causing her womb to start to bloat as my member keeps on shooting ropes of my cum into her filled womb, which causes Astrid to claw the ground as tears pour down her face as her stomach stretches so that it looks like she is pregnant.

As my member pours my seed into her womb, my anal walls clamp down as my love nectar erupts out of the depths of my ass, which causes my eyes to glaze over as my roar heightens at the pleasure of having two orgasms at the same time. Panting as my member shoots out one more rope of my seed into her, I groan at the feel of my seed gushing around inside of her, while I feel that my ass cheeks are coated in my anal fluids as they leak down my back legs.

Looking down at my prey that is trapped under me as I unwrap my tail around her waist, I moan as she has no strength to hold her ass up, which makes it so that she is hanging from my member. Taking my paw off her back, I move my muzzle down to her face and grab hold of the cloth that is stuffed into her mouth, which I pull out and throw to the side before I look back at her.

Gazing over her cum and tear covered face as she sobs at how violated she feels, I move my muzzle down to the right side of her face, which I place my tongue on as I drag it over her face. Bringing my tongue into my mouth, I moan into her ear at the taste of my cum mixed with the taste of her skin, which causes her sobs to heighten.

Placing my paw back onto her upper back, I push her down as I start moving my hips again as I try to pull my member out of her, which gets a lot of resistance as my knot is stuck in her tight hold. This causing me to growl as I start to yank my member out of her, which causes her to cry out in pain as she feels her lips spread open as my knot tries to leave her before my knot is yanked back into her, while my groin impacts into her ass cheeks as my balls smack into her.

Growls turning into snarls at the tug of war between me and her fuck hole, I push my groin firmly against her ass before I roar as I yank my hips back with as much force as I can, which causes Astrid to howl out in agony as my knot rips its way out of her tight folds. Smirking at now having my dick free, I move off my prey as I stand back and look down at her, which causes my smirk to widen as I look at her dark red bruised ass cheeks. Looking to her folds, I lick my lips as I see her gaping abused fuck hole, which my cum is flowing out of like a makeshift cum waterfall.

Feeling my dick harden as it edgily wants to fuck something again, I move my tail and wrap it around her ankles as I pull them together, while I sit down on my rear with my legs spread before I pick her up by her ankles. This making it so that she is hanging upside down by my tail, which slows down the speed that my seed is flowing out of her. This also making it so that the seed that is streaming out of her gaping fuck hole is flowing over her body to drip off her head and hands, which causes her whole body to be covered in my cum that still is flowing out of her bloated womb.

Moving my tail, I moan as her body slaps against my cum coated member, while I smirk as I feel her face impact my ball-sack as a rope of my cum squirts out of her gaping folds when her swollen stomach smacks into my member. Leaning back, I fall onto my back as Astrid lays on my member, while her face is buried into my ball sack as she doesn't have the strength to do anything anymore as she just lays there whimpering into my large balls.

Letting go of her ankles, I move my tail as I wrap it around my member and Astrid, tying her against my member as I spread my back legs wide as I get comfortable. Looking down at my prey, I lick my lips as my stomach rumbles in hunger, which causes me to smirk as I look at my alive cum covered meal.

Opening my muzzle as I move my head forward, I take Astrid's feet into my mouth before I moan as I suck on her cum coated feet. Moving my head as I start taking Astrid's legs into my jaws, I open my mouth wider as I feel the head of my member bump into my bottom lip, which my mouth engulfs as well as I feel Astrid's feet reach the back of my throat. Pushing my head down, I take more of my member into my muzzle as I relax my throat muscles, while I swallow Astrid's feet before I feel her legs start to enter my throat as well.

Moaning around my member and my meal's body, I move my front paws and grab hold of my back paws as I bend my body, taking more of my member into my mouth as I feel my meal's ass press up against my lips. Thrusting my hips forward, I take my meal's ass into my muzzle with her hands as I feel her body slide further down my throat, while I moan as I suck on my dick and her ass.

This causing me to shudder as my seed is sucked out of her abused fuck hole into my mouth, which causes her to whimper into my balls at the feel of herself sliding down my throat, while her whimpers heighten at me sucking on her. Unwrapping my tail around her and my member as it is not needed now to keep her in place, I thrust my hips forward as I move my head, which causes me to take more of my member into my mouth as my lips smack into my knot.

Shuddering as I feel her legs slide further into my throat, while I taste and feel my seed gush out of her folds as I take her body up to her midsection into my muzzle. This making it so that her swollen stomach is inside of my mouth, which is being pressed against by the bottom of my jaws as I push my jaws down on her, while I suck harder as my seed fills up my muzzle as it flows down my throat.

Opening my jaws wider, I push my head forward and take my knot into my muzzle, while my meal's ass slides into my throat as my lips close around my knot as her head is the only thing that is not in my muzzle. Moaning around my dick and my meal, who is crying her eyes out into my ball sack as she sees that I am going to swallow her alive, while also sucking myself off as I do so.

Sucking on my whole member as I feel the head of my member in my throat, which is bulged out slightly from the size of my member and from the meal's body being trapped in my throat. Feeling my orgasm coming, I pull my head back as I move my hips so that my member drags over my meals body as it leaves my muzzle, while her body stays trapped in my throat.

Rolling back so that my upper back is touching the floor, while my ass is stuck up in the air as I balance myself, I take my member fully out of my muzzle before I swallow. This causing my meal to slide further down my throat as her head enters my gaping muzzle, while I move my tail and wrap it around my member as I line it up with my open jaws before I start wanking myself with my tail.

Hearing her cries inside of my muzzle, I let out a drawn out howl of pleasure as I orgasm, which shuts up her crying as my member shoots ropes after ropes of my cum into her face. A large rope of my cum managing to smack into my meal's mouth when she lets out an open mouth cry, which causes her to choke as my cum fills up her mouth and causes her to swallow a large amount of my cum.

Grunting and moaning as my love nectar gushes out of my ass, while my eyes glaze over in pleasure as my balls stay tightened as my member carries on pouring my seed into my open jaws, which is quickly filled with my seed as is spills out of my open muzzle. This causing me to hear gurgling as well as movement in my neck and mouth as my meal starts to drown in my cum, which causes me to take a big gulp as I fully swallow my meal, who I feel slide down my throat with my seed as she enters my stomach.

Launching my muzzle forward as I clamp my jaws down on my dick, I start sucking and swallowing my seed as it gushes out of my member, which causes lumps to travel down my throat with each gulp of my seed. Moaning as I feel my alive meal move around inside of my stomach, which is swollen from the size of my meal as well as the amount of my seed that I have drank.

Gulping down the last rope of seed from my member, I moan in pleasure as I move my hips back, which causes my member to slip out of my cum coated and dripping muzzle. Dropping fully onto my back, I let out a burp before I let out a pleased sigh at satisfying my hunger, which causes me to look down at my swollen stomach as I smirk as seeing it wobble slightly at my meals movement inside of me. This movement growing weaker until it stops as my meal has likely drowned in my seed filled stomach, which I grin at as I lay there on my back in fulfillment.

 **(Ok! This is where the rape and** **vore** **ends!)**

Hearing footsteps nearing the cove, I move my head and look at the entrance to the cove as Hiccup enters with a large backpack, which looks like it is filled with how stuffed it looks. Gazing around the cove, his gaze eventually lands on me as he looks me over and raises a brow as he stares at my swollen stomach, while his eyes lingers on my cum covered muzzle as well as my seed coated member for a second before moving back to my stomach.

" **Full?** "

Hiccup asks with amusement in his voice, which causes me to smirk as I move my right front paw to my stomach, which I give a pat as it jiggles under each smack.

" **Yes, totally fill.** "

I purr out as he walks over to me and places his backpack onto the floor before he smiles at me as he rubs my swollen stomach, which causes me to purr at him.

" **What did she taste like?** "

Hiccup asks me in curiosity, which causes me to smirk at him as I lick my lips.

" **Like a cum saturated raw chicken.** "

I answer with mirth, which causes Hiccup to laugh as he shakes his head at me before his eyes widen when I grab hold of the back of his head with my tail, which I use to push his head towards mine as I smash my lips into his. Growling as I press my lips firmly against his, I open my muzzle and push my tongue inside of Hiccups mouth, which I start to dominate with my tongue. Feeling Hiccup grab the sides of my head in his hands, I feel him start to attack back with his tongue as his scent pours off him, which causes me to shudder as I breathe in his powerful aroma that has dominance heavily coursing through it.

Pulling away from the kiss, my tongue slips out of Hiccup's lips with a string of our saliva before I stroke my tongue over Hiccup's lips tenderly, which causes Hiccup to look at me in surprise.

" **I have also gained my dominance, or unlocked the dominance that I buried inside of me long ago. Maybe I can show you this dominance the next time we** **mate as** **I pin you down and ride that dick of yours. Listening to you moan under me as I do all the work, make you beg me to ride you faster,** _ **harder.**_ "

I purr into his ear after I pulled him up onto my chest so that he is laying on me with his face rested into my neck. What I said causing me to feel him shudder as I smell arousal in his scent, while he looks at me in the face with wide eyes in surprise before a smirk creeps up onto his face.

" **I am going to like the more dominant you, Tooth. But you will always end up as being my submissive when it comes to us fucking.** "

Hiccup purrs back to me as he gives my lips a loving lick, which causes me to shiver in arousal as he wraps his arms around my neck, while he moves his lips so that they are inches from touching mine.

" **And I would never have it any other way, my mate.** "

I purr out with love as we smile warmly at each other before our lips press against each other's as we go into a deep loving kiss.

[Author's note: **Read this!** Ok! That's the end of the chapter, hoped you liked it to those who requested vore! Also, because of Toothless gaining dominance, I want to clear some things up! Toothless won't be a top when he and Hiccup have sex! As he will only be a submissive towards Hiccup and he loves being dominated by Hiccup as well! As with other dragons being affected by Hiccup's scent, they will try to get Hiccup to become their mate! Which Toothless is highly against, so most of the dragons who attempt this will be killed by him or let go, while he might keep some of the good-looking ones as his thrall! Which means that you can request for a lemon of Toothless fucking a dragon of your choosing or a threesome, foursome, extra, extra. Some of these dragons Toothless will let have the honor of getting fucked by Hiccup, while he will join in as well! That's all I have to say, see you next time I do!


	5. A new home and a new material

Rated **M** for violence, gore, adult content and adult language!

[ **Author's note:** Hello! This chapter is a mixture of different requests! These being, Toothless on his back with legs spread and raised, Docking, Chasity (this will be the use of a cock ring) and Toothless cumming all over himself. The lemon doesn't start until later in the chapter, which is by far the largest lemon I have typed up so far, as there is a bit of story beforehand.

I would like to state something also. Toothless will not be turning into a female, yes, he is changing so that he can get pregnant with Hiccup, which will only happen after Hiccup has fully transformed to those who want that, (Hiccup will also be able to change into a feral Night Fury when he is fully transformed into an anthro to those who might want to know) but that doesn't mean that he will be changing gender.

 **HOWEVER!**

This does not mean that there will only be male/male action as there will be some females that Toothless will make his thrall, which was going to be shown this chapter with a threesome between Hiccup, Toothless and Stormfly after they took the dragons with them as they left Berk. But I decided to move this idea on to a later chapter where Hiccup comes back to Berk when he has fully transformed. I have some female dragons that I plan on becoming Toothless or Hiccup's thralls. These female dragons are a Night Fury, a Skrill, a Sand Wraith and a Deadly Nadder.

Anyway, enough talking from my end. Let's move on to the story!]

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or any of its Characters.

"Speech"

" **Dragon speech** "

'Thoughts'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

 **Chapter: 5 – A new home and a new material**

A black figure can be seen in the sky as it weaves through the clouds, while the ocean below it stretches far into the horizon on all sides. This black figure turns out to be Toothless when he dives out of the clouds to level out above the water, while Hiccup leans flush against the saddle on his back to decrease the air resistance. The speed that Toothless is flying was fast, even though his stomach is bloated out like he is pregnant, caused by the prey that he swallowed alive before he left Berk with Hiccup half an hour ago.

 _(Toothless POV)_

" **Tooth, do you see that?** " Hiccup asks as he indicates to our right with his hand, which I look towards as I slow down the speed I am flying at.

What Hiccup was pointing at was a landmass on the horizon, which I turn towards before flying in the direction of, after I confirm to Hiccup that I am seeing what he is seeing. The landmass becomes more detailed as I near it before I come to a halt and hover in the air, while I gaze around at the landmass in front of me with Hiccup doing the same.

In front of us is a large island with what looks like a dead volcano in the middle of it as foliage grows all over the volcano, while around the volcano is a jungle that covers the space that the volcano doesn't take up. Around this island are smaller islands that are a quarter of the size of the main one, while between these islands are hundreds of lumps of stones extending out of the waters. The waters between the islands are shallow, as can be seen in the clear waters that show the sandy bed that is only a couple of feet below the surface of the water.

" **This place looks perfect to become our home.** " I purr out with excitement as I look around and take in all the scents that are in the area, which causes Hiccup to smile as he leans down to kiss the back of my head.

" **Yes, it does and it will be our home. We just need to check the volcano first to see if its active, which is unlikely as it seems to be dead or at least dormant.** " Hiccup responds, while I let out a purr at feeling his lips against my scales when he kissed me, before I fly over to the volcano when Hiccup finishes what he is saying, which I agree too with a nod of my head.

Flying up to the crater of the volcano as I circle around it to check for any openings on the side, Hiccup and I gasp when we reach the crater of the volcano. This gasp comes from the realisation of what is lining the walls of the volcano's vent, which is thousands of different types of gems, with most of them being diamonds.

" **Beautiful.** " I whisper as I look around at all the gems lining the walls after I land on the floor, while Hiccup looks around as well. When he dismounts me, he's smirks at having heard what I said.

" **But not as beautiful as** **you.** " Hiccup says with amusement and love, as I roll my eyes with a smile at the corny line.

" **I walked into that** **one.** " I say with amusement as I look at Hiccup who is now gazing over my body with the stare of a predator, which causes me to blush.

" **How can you walk into it when I am just stating the truth?** " Hiccup asks as he smiles warmly at me, while he stalks towards me as his eyes gaze at my lips causing my blush to deepen at what he said and how close his lips are to mine.

Before I can react, Hiccup moves forward and lightly places his lips against mine as he brings me into a loving kiss, which I moan into as Hiccup places his right hand on the side of my face, while he uses my moan to push his tongue as far as it can go into my mouth.

Purring at the feel of Hiccup's changing tongue brushing over mine, I push the end of my much larger tongue into Hiccups mouth as I move my tail to the back of his head to hold it in place, while I feel him wrap his arms around my neck as he tilts his head to the side before he pulls away. My tongue slips out of his mouth as a strand of our mixed saliva hangs between our lips, while I look down and stare into Hiccup's eyes that are filled with all the love that is directed at me.

Breaking the strand of saliva by licking my lips, I let out a purr as I give a loving lick to Hiccup's lips and then nuzzle the side of my face against his, which causes Hiccup to smile as he nuzzles me back.

" **Well, from what I can see it looks like the volcano is dead like we thought. The gems are also a bonus if we ever need to trade with some humans or I could make some** **jewellery** **with them.** " Hiccup says to me after he unwraps his arms around my neck and takes another look around, which I nod at as I look around at the gems before I perk up at the mention of jewellery. This interest catches Hiccups attention as he tilts his head at me before he looks over at the gems and then back at me with a smile.

" **Do you want me to make you a necklace?** " Hiccup asks, while my eyes brighten with happiness. I nod my head frantically as Hiccup laughs and moves over to me to caress my neck, which causes me to purr as I stop nodding.

" **Well, we will need to build our home and a blacksmith before I can make you one. But you can describe what you want the necklace to look like and I can make a sketch of it, which you can look at and tell me if you want some changes to it.** " Hiccup says as I let out a whine at needing to wait, which causes Hiccup to smile at me as he kisses me on the nose.

" **If you help me build, we could get the house done in two** **weeks.** " Hiccup says as I pout at him.

" **Why can't we just find a nice cave and make that our nest? It will be fire proof and defendable, you can even make it more to your liking by adding what you want to it. Caves also do a good job at trapping the musk of our mating, which will keep other dragons away and I love the smell of your seed.** " I say as I wrap my body around Hiccup and rub up against him, while I purr out the last bit of what I said as I shudder at the thought of our home being filled with the musk of Hiccup's seed.

What I said causes Hiccup to frown at as he cuddles up against me, while he starts rubbing my bloated stomach as he thinks, which causes me to purr as I start licking the side of his neck.

" **If you want to live in a cave, I am ok with it. It will just need to be a big one and not on ground level so that it doesn't get flooded each time it rains. But the blacksmith will need to be built outside because of the fumes. I will also make some furniture to go inside of it, like a large bed that we can sleep on and a bathtub that will be big enough for both of us to have a bath together.** " Hiccup compromises as he smiles at me, which causes me to purr at him, as all we need to do is look for a good cave before we got our own nest.

This purr gets deeper with what Hiccup said at the end, as I think about a soft human bed big enough for me to sleep on with Hiccup, while a smirk makes its way onto my muzzle at the image of a dragon-sized bathtub.

" **I like the idea of a bathtub that we both can fit in, what do you think of fucking me as we are having a bath?** " I purr out as I move my body around Hiccup so that our faces are inches apart. Hiccup gains a smirk at what I said as he moves forward and licks my lips, which causes me to shudder.

" **I like that thought a lot.** " Hiccup purrs back as he brings me into another deep kiss, which I return as I rub my body up against his.

 _(One week later)_

It's been a week since my mate and I found the island that we have claimed as our new home. After we made sure that the volcano wasn't active we looked around for a nice cave, which we found on the main island in the jungle. The cave was on ground level like my mate didn't want because of flooding, but after having a look out of curiosity we found that the cave leads into a large cavern.

The cavern was so large that you could fit a ten-story building inside of it and it would still have space left over. Spotted all over the place supporting the roof of the cavern (which has stalactites all over it) are large columns of stone that make the cavern look not too open spaced. The cavern also has a large lake inside of it that seems to have a cave that acts as a drain when the water gets too high, which works by the fact that this cave cuts its way to an opening that is right on the edge of the island. So, when there is excess water it flows through the joint caves and gets poured into the sea keeping the cavern from getting flooded. Spread throughout the cavern are more caves, some just being dead end caves that make makeshift rooms and a small few of them being a network of caves that have outlets all over the island.

Seeing how perfect the cavern was for us to make out home in, my mate and I looked around the cavern for a dead-end cave that was a nice size for us to make our nesting area. This cave was found after some time looking before my mate started making plans of what furniture he is going to make and where he was going to put them in our nesting area. We also found some holes in the roof that let air into the cavern as well as sunlight, which my mate found pleasing as he can make the blacksmith that he wants to build under one of these holes.

The next few days was spent gathering the materials to build the blacksmith that will help make the furniture for our nesting area when it is finished being built, which got us to travel around the island to get them. This exploration to collect materials had the side effect of us finding a small nest of Gronckles on one of the small islands, who were all in a panic when seeing me as my father and his flock has made our species feared among dragons.

This fear made the Gronckles beg me not to kill them and to plead that they will become my subjects if I allow them to live, which after some talking to my mate we agreed to as I told them that they will also obey to any command my mate says. This statement caused the Gronckles to finally notice my mate, as all their attention was on me since we arrived (which caught them by surprise by me having a male as a mate and a human mate at that).

Some of the Gronckles even sneered at my mate and looked at me in disgust, which was wiped off their faces and replaced by agony after I beat them to an inch of their lives for even daring to sneer at my mate. My action against the Gronckles and how devoted I am towards my mate, as well as my mate's scent starting to work on them, caused the rest of them to treat my mate like he is a God so that my wrath wouldn't be directed at them. This action caused Hiccup to get aroused at how feral I was when I was fighting, which was shown when he dragged me off some distance into the jungle before fucking me.

I shivered at this thought as I remember Hiccup getting me to bend over a fallen tree before he started to ram his cock into my ass, which was pouring out a heavy amount of his cum after he finished fucking it for the third time in a row. Purring out as I remember the feeling of all that cum sloshing around inside of me, I look up at Hiccup who is currently finishing off the last bit of the blacksmith that he is building under a large hole in the roof of the cavern. The last part he is working on being the roof, which he is half way through completing as he installs the roof tiling.

" **Tooth, can you pass me my drink?** " Hiccup calls out as he stops what he is doing and looks down at me, which I nod to as I eagerly move over to where Hiccup's water pouch is.

Grabbing the pouch with my muzzle, I run back over to Hiccup as he watches me with amusement at how I am acting, which I only preen at as I come to a stop in front of him. Looking up at him as I go to stand up on my back legs to give to him his pouch of water, I halt what I am doing as a thought comes to me that makes me smirk up at Hiccup.

This causes my mate to raise an eyebrow at me as I move my tail to my muzzle and grab hold of the pouch with it, which I pull out of my jaws as I wink at Hiccup before turning around. My rear now facing Hiccup, I raise up my ass and look over my shoulder at Hiccup with a smirk as I lift my tail to hand him his pouch of water. This action causes Hiccup to get a full view of my ass and balls, which causes him to let out a small growl at me as he stares at my ass hungrily.

Rumbling a purr at the look he is giving me, I shake my ass at him teasingly and watch with a sly smirk as his arousal heightens. This was seen by the large bulge in his clothing, which I stare at with longing as my tail hole clenches at the thought of that wonderful dick being shoved into me. Seeing the clenching of my tail hole, I hear Hiccup's growl heighten as he takes the pouch of water and then throws it away, which causes me to raise an eyebrow at him as he jumps down off the unfinished roof.

Looking on as he lands on the floor with a cat-like grace, I watch as he stalks over to me with a smirk on his lips that makes my own sly smirk falter. Lowering my tail as I go to turn around to face Hiccup fully, my tail is halted by Hiccup as he grabs the base of my tail and holds it in place. His other hand snaking around my left thigh as he grabs hold of my hip and holds me in place.

" **I'm thirsty and it looks like you have just offered me a more…** _ **pleasing**_ **, drink than the one I was going to have.** " Hiccup purrs out to me as he turns to gaze at my tail hole and licks his lips, which causes me to shudder as I see that Hiccups tongue has finished turning into a Night Fury one.

Opening my jaws as I go to say something, my speech is cut off as a loud moan of pleasure escapes my throat instead, which is caused by feeling Hiccup's tongue dragging over my tail hole. The feel of Hiccup's tongue lapping at my tail hole makes me try to lift my tail higher as my member slips out of my slit and grows to its full size, while it pulses with each lick of my tail hole as jolts of pleasure shoot through me with each sweep of that amazing tongue.

My pleasure only heightens when I feel Hiccup pull my ass back as he buries his face between my ass cheeks, while I feel his lips press around the edges of my tail hole before my back arches and I let out a roar of pleasure when I feel Hiccup push his tongue into my ass. His tongue wiggling around the inside of my ass as it reaches depths of my ass that it couldn't before Hiccup's tongue fully transformed. My roar of pleasure turning to whines as Hiccup starts sucking on my tail hole before he starts fucking me with his tongue, which I can feel sliver in and out of my ass as it coats the inside of my ass with his now thick saliva.

My roars and whimpers of pleasure are heard throughout the cavern as Hiccup rims me, while he drinks the constant flow of nectar that my ass is pouring into his mouth as he slowly brings me to my orgasm so that he can fully quench his thirst.

 _(A week later)_

Following the scent of my mate to the blacksmith, I carefully make my way inside as I move around various equipment and move to the back room of the blacksmith where the scent of my mate is the strongest. Entering the back room, I gaze around the room at all the schematics pinned up against the walls. Most of these schematics being weapon designs and gadgets, while the last few are designs for furniture that Hiccup has already made. Like the schematic of the large machine that my mate has already made, which after explaining what it does caused me to be in shock and to also swell up with pride at how smart my mate is.

This large machine takes water from the lake and cleans it so that it is safer for us to drink as well as to clean ourselves with. The machine is made of metal and consists of two large chambers with three pipes. The first chamber has a pipe on the top leading towards the lake where it takes the dirty water from and pumps it into the chamber. The left chamber is placed higher than the right one as a furnace is placed underneath it, which is used to boil the dirty water so that it turns to steam.

This steam then travels through the pipe on the bottom of the first chamber and connects to the top of the right chamber, which is the size of the furnace and left chamber combined. This chamber is where the steam condenses over time into clean water, which is stored inside of the chamber until it is pumped out of the bottom pipe of the chamber.

Taking my gaze off the detailed schematic as I move my gaze over to where Hiccup is, I see him sitting down at his desk with a notebook next to him, which he is writing in as he messes around with a lump of black material in his right hand. Walking over to him as I let out a purr, he looks up from his notebook and gives me a smile upon seeing me as he closes his notebook before patting his lap. This action makes me smile back at him as I move to stand next to him before I place my head on Hiccup's lap while I sit down on my rear.

" **What are you doing?** " I ask curiously as I look up at my mate, who smiles down at me as he starts stroking my head, which causes me to purr at the gentle feel of the soft flesh on Hiccup's hand caressing over my scales.

The fact that over this week Hiccup's nails have fallen out to be replaced by claws only heightens the pleasure of the stroking as he is also scratching my scales for me. Another change to my mate that has happened over this week is his eyes, which have changed to look like Night Fury eyes.

" **One of the Gronckles told me about the effect they have when they eat rocks or ores and how their bodies modify as well as improves what they eat. So, I have been testing what these modified metals can be used for, which you all know about as you have been with me for most of the tests. But what you don't know is that recently one of the Gronckles told me about this other Gronckle he knew who got dared to take a bite out of a tree and eat it. The Gronckle did the dare and afterwards spewed up this black material I got here in my hand.** " Hiccup says to me as he carries on stroking my head while he talks before he moves the lump of black material he has in his hand in front of my face so that I can have a look at it.

Lifting my head off his lap as I move forward to sniff the material, I let out a snort and shake my head at the unique smell that the material gives off.

" **What does it do?** " I ask as I tilt my head to the side and stare at the strange material in my mate's hand, who tilts his own head as he starts messing around with the material.

" **Well, from what I have found out it is stretchable but will always snap back into its original form. It is also good at absorbing hits, is smooth to the touch and the stretching property has limits as it pulls against you, which is everything that I have found out so far. But I've got a few uses I can think it will be useful for and I also got some different kind of… ideas, which will be made from this material. One of these different ideas I have already made actually.** " Hiccup explains to me as he demonstrates what he is saying by stretching the material and letting go, which causes the material to snap back to how it originally was like.

What Hiccup said makes me stare at the material with interest while I miss the smirk Hiccup sends me as he talks about the different ideas that he has that will be made from the material. But what he said at the end causes me to perk up in interest as I move my gaze off the material to look up at Hiccup.

" **What did you make? Can I see it?** " I ask, only for Hiccup to shake his head at me, which causes me to let out a whine as I pout at him.

" **Why not? Come on, you can tell your beautiful mate what it is you made.** " I purr out as I move my muzzle to his neck before bringing out my tongue and dragging it up the side of his neck, which causes him let out a moan as he tilts his head so that I can get more of his neck with my tongue.

" **That's not going to work on me Tooth. But I can tell you that what I have made is for you.** " Hiccup says in between moans as I move forward to start sucking and nibbling on his neck.

" **Is that so? Then when are you going to give me this… gift.** " I purr into his neck with interest while I snake the end of my tail into my mate's bottom clothing, which causes him to gasp when I wrap my tail around his erect dick and give it a squeeze as I drag my tail down to its base.

" **I'm thinking about giving it to you, but I want you to clean yourself up and meet me in the bedroom beforehand. As I am not** _ **giving**_ **you the gift, I will be** _ **using**_ **it on you.** " Hiccup growls out in answer to my question as I give him a tailjob while he is talking, which only adds to my mate's pleasure as I carry on sucking and nibbling on his neck.

Hiccup's answer to my question causes me to halt in my actions as a shiver goes through me at what Hiccup is implying, which is that whatever he has made is going to be used on me as he fucks me tonight like he has done every night since we left Berk. Purring at that train of thought, I give Hiccup's dick one last squeeze before I pull my tail out of his clothes while I move my head so that I am gazing into Hiccup's slitted eyes.

Smirking at my mate as I move my muzzle so that it is inches away from his throat, I bring out my tongue and place it up against his jugular before dragging my tongue up. My tongue dragging up across his neck and moving over his chin to flick over his lips before I press my scaled lips up against his soft ones, which I part open with my tongue as I slip the end of my tongue into his mouth.

This causing Hiccup to growl at me as he attacks my tongue with his while he grabs my head with his hands, which he uses to hold my head in place as he tilts his head to the side and engages me in a tongue war. This war lasting for some time as our tongues stroke hit and massage each other, which Hiccup has some difficulty doing even though he now has a full Night Fury tongue as my tongue is just bigger than his. This is proven by how just the tip of my tongue fills up Hiccup's whole mouth.

Pulling away from the kiss as we both take a breath of much-needed air while ropes of our mixed saliva hang between our mouths, I lick my lips as I break the strands of saliva hanging between our mouths before I swallow the mixed saliva in my muzzle. Purring at Hiccup as he pants for breath, I send him a wink as I step away from him and turn in the direction of the cave that our nesting area is located inside of. Our nesting area also being where my mate placed our large dragon-sized bathtub.

" **I'll clean myself up and be on our bed like you have requested. Don't leave me waiting for too long.** " I call out over my shoulder as I make my way to our bedroom while I sway my ass with each step, which causes Hiccup to stare as the movement of my ass causes my large balls to swing from side to side.

Smirking at how I have left my mate with a hard on, I move towards the cave that houses our nesting area. The entrance to our nesting area having a large curtain made from deer pelts that are sewed together, which has a cut down its middle so that it spreads apart when you walk through it, acting as a makeshift door. Walking through the curtain as it spreads open to drape over my sides, I gaze around my nesting area with a smile as I breathe in the heavy scent of my mate that is in the air and coating nearly everything in the room.

The room is large with a lot of fur pelts scattered around on the floor acting as the carpet for the room. Up against the wall at the back of the cave is a large bed that is made to be able to hold a couple of dragons on it without breaking, while on the right side of the room up against the wall are cupboards. The left side of the room is where the bathtub is, which takes up a lot of room for how big it is.

The bathtub is round with one pipe coming out the back of it and another one that is directly above the bathtub. The first pipe is for drainage and the second one acting as a shower head for the bath, which makes the bathtub a shower as well. In the corner of the room by the bathtub is a furnace, which has a chamber that holds water on top of it. This furnace is what warms up the water before it is pumped into the bathtub, which needs to be turned on with a couple of minutes to wait for the furnace to do its job if you wanted a warm bath.

Making my way over to the bathtub with excitement as I think about what could be the thing that Hiccup has made from that new material. I climb into the bathtub when I reach it and move under the pipe above the bathtub, before I turn the lever that releases the water with my tail. This action causes a creak to be heard from the pipe before it starts pumping out water onto me, which causes me to sigh out as I feel the water travel between my scales and sweep away anything stuck between them.

I move my body around so that the water sprays all over my scales while I move my wings so that they get a good cleaning as well before I lay down and roll onto my back. The water spraying all over my chest and stomach as I wiggle around so that the water gets everything, which it does as I spread open my back legs before letting out a purr. This purr coming from the feel of the water spraying over my balls as I grab hold of them with my tail and move them around so that the water can get at places that it was having difficulty doing. The moving of my balls exposing my tail hole, which my large balls were doing a good job at covering from view.

Having my whole body now wet, I move my muzzle towards my front right paw and start dragging my tongue over it as I clean myself with my tongue. My impressive flexibility allowing me to lick most of my body as I twist and turn it in different positions that give me better access to parts of my body.

Rolling onto my side and then lifting my right back leg, I move my muzzle between my back legs as I bend forward so that my balls are inches away from my muzzle. Giving my balls a sniff, I let out a snort before bringing out my tongue and dragging it over my ball sack, which causes me to purr at the feel of my tongue as I start lapping my balls. My tongue touching every surface of my ball sack as it laps and swirls around my balls while it coats my balls in my saliva, which the water spraying onto me keeps on washing away.

Blinking in confusion as I halt halfway through dragging my tongue over my balls, I look up at the pipe that has stopped pouring out water onto me before my ears perk up as I hear breathing. Looking over to where the breathing is coming from, I see Hiccup standing next to the bathtub with a smirk as his right-hand holds the lever that controls the water

" **Why don't you take those lovely balls into your mouth and suck on them, I think that will clean them better than licking them.** " Hiccup purrs out to me as he takes his hand off the lever and moves it behind his back where his other hand is.

The movement of my mate's hand makes me finally realise that he is completely naked, which causes me to purr as my eyes travel over his body. The scales that are scattered around his body have spread more as they now cover half of his skin, which I find to just make Hiccup's body more appealing to me.

I pause in my gazing of my mate's alluring body, as my mind catches up with what Hiccup said at the end of his sentence. A blush makes its way onto my face as I look down at my balls with arousal at the idea Hiccup has given me, which I move to do after sending my mate a smirk.

Moving my body so that I am on my back with my rear facing Hiccup, I lift my back legs and spread them apart so that everything is on display for my mate. Bending forward as I manage to grab hold of my ass cheeks with my front paws, I use the leverage to pull my ass towards me as I manage to get my head between my back legs.

Opening my jaws when they are inches away from my balls, I bring out my tongue and wrap it around my ball sack before I pull them into my muzzle as I bend forward more. This causes me to purr as I close my jaws, trapping my balls in my muzzle, which makes me shudder at feeling the warm flesh of my mouth surrounding my ball sack.

Opening my eyes as I look up at Hiccup, I smirk at him when I see him looking at me with wide eyes as his rock-hard dick twitches at the display that I am giving him. Staring into my mate's beautiful slitted eyes, I let out a purr around my balls as I start sucking on them while I move my tongue around inside my muzzle to lick every surface of my ball sack.

My purring causes me to shudder as the flesh around my balls vibrates, which makes me carry on purring as I suck on my balls harder while I watch Hiccup move his right hand to grab hold of his dick. My smirk deepens as I watch Hiccup stroke himself while he watches me suck and mouth my balls. I give my balls one last suck before pulling my muzzle back. My now heavily saliva covered balls slip out of my jaws with a wet pop as I send Hiccup a smirk while I give my ball sack a slow lick.

This act finally breaks Hiccups self-control as he lets go of his cock and climbs into the bathtub, which he grabs the plug for as he places it in the drain before moving over to me to straddle my tail. Purring at him as I feel his dick slide under my balls to press up against my tail hole, I watch as he smirks at me before he moves his body so that his face is inches away from my balls. My purr turning to a moan when Hiccup moves forward and plants a kiss on my left ball, which he does to my right one before he moves his hands to grab hold of them.

His hands move under my balls as he grabs hold of them before scooping them up, my balls looking like a pair of large melons in a black pouch in Hiccup's hands with how large they are. Moaning out as my mate starts playing with my balls as he massages them and gently bounces them in his hands, I watch as he moves his mouth next to my balls again before he moves to my left ball.

What he does cause my moans to heighten as he starts licking off my saliva from my balls to replace it with his, which he does slowly as his tongue glides over my balls with drawn-out licks. My mate only finishing licking my balls when he is satisfied that they are mostly covered in his saliva now as he gives each of my balls a kiss before he gets up. This makes me look at Hiccup with confusion before I watch him climb up between my back legs.

" **What are you doing? Don't you want to fuck my ass?** " I ask with confusion as I watch Hiccup sit down between my balls and genital slit, which isn't that much of a big gap.

This being seen by how Hiccup's balls are resting on my genital slit while my balls are pressed up against the back of my mate's ass.

" **Oh, I am definitely going to fuck your beautiful ass Tooth. But I have noticed that I haven't claimed a possible fuck hole that your body has, which I think will be pleasurable for the both of us.** " Hiccup purrs out to me as I perk up at there being another place where my mate can fuck me, which causes Hiccup to smirk at me when noticing my interest.

" **Where is it? My body is yours, I don't care if it brings discomfort or hurts me as long as it is pleasurable to you then I don't care.** " I purr out with pure worship in my voice as I look at Hiccup, who frowns at what I said as he moves his hands to cup the sides of my head.

The look that my mate is giving me causes my ears to go flat against my head as I lower my head at thinking that Hiccup is mad at me, which Hiccup's hands stop as he holds my head in place as he places a loving kiss on my lips.

" **Tooth, I will never do anything that hurts you. Yes, I will do stuff that will** **pleasure** **you so much that you are a dribbling mess begging for more, but I will never order or do anything to your body that will bring you pain just to** **pleasure** **myself. So, take that thought and burn it as I want you to tell me if anything that we are doing together is not pleasing to you, ok? I don't want you to act like you are my pleasure slave Tooth, you are more than that to me. You are my mate, Tooth. Your pleasure is my pleasure, your pain is my pain and I will always be happy as long as you are.** " Hiccup whispers out to me as he rests his forehead against mine while he stares into my eyes with love.

What my mate has said makes my eyes water as I start crying in happiness while I let out a deep purr, which Hiccup returns as he pulls me into a deep love filled kiss. Our love filled kiss lasts a minute before Hiccup breaks the kiss for air while I move my muzzle to his neck, which I start licking as I purr to him with tears still running down my face.

" **Now let's show you where I want to fuck you, Tooth.** " Hiccup purrs out to me after he wipes away the tears on my face, which I nod to as I lay back and watch Hiccup.

Gazing on to see where Hiccup wants to fuck me, I blush and let out a moan of pleasure as Hiccup moves his hands over my genital slit before pushing his thumbs inside of it, which he then spreads apart so that he can see inside of my slit. The view causes Hiccup to purr as he gazes inside of my gaping genital slit, which he can see the head of my member inside of as it is hugged by the flesh that makes up my vent that holds my member.

The thought of Hiccup fucking my genital slit causes a shudder to go through me as I am filled with arousal at the thought of how it will feel, which causes Hiccup to see my member twitch inside of my slit as it starts to grow. This causes Hiccup to purr as he watches my member grow and stretch the flesh that is hugging it while the head of my member fully slides out of my slit.

Feeling Hiccup take his thumbs out of my slit, I let out a whine of disappointment before my eyes widen as I feel Hiccup shift his body while I feel the head of Hiccup's dick push up against my slit. My whine turns into a gasp as I feel the head of Hiccup's dick spread open my slit while it sinks into my vent, which causes me to feel Hiccup's dick grind up against mine as the flesh encasing my member squeezes them together.

Groaning out in pleasure as I feel my mate's dick push its way inside my slit before I feel him fully sheath himself inside my slit, which causes my groan of pleasure to heighten as my member grinds against my mate's while it slides out of my slit. Hiccup doesn't wait for my member to fully come out of my slit as he starts moving his hips and starts fucking it, which causes me to whimper as I feel my mate's dick grinding against mine while it keeps on spreading my slit apart with each thrust inside of me.

My moans are joined by Hiccup's as he fucks my slit harder, while he watches my member finish slipping out of my slit, feeling the tightness of my slit as my knot pushes up against his dick before it pops out of my slit. My member hardens as it stands up so that it keeps on hitting my mate's chest with each pulse that goes through it, which Hiccup stops as he moves forward and wraps his arms around my member.

This action causes me to whimper out a moan as Hiccup hugs my member while he fucks my slit, which makes me moan out in pleasure as Hiccup's body grinds up against my dick with each one of his thrusts. My pleasure only heightens as Hiccup starts licking the head of my member while he fucks my slit harder, which causes me to start whining as I feel my mate's dick forcing my member's vent to stretch to house his dick while it is crammed inside of it.

Feeling my orgasm coming as my member throbs in my mate's hold while he slows down his thrust so that he can fuck me harder, I moan as I feel that Hiccup is close to his orgasm too from the feel of his dick throbbing inside of my slit. I look at my mate when I feel him move his arms as they slide over my member, blinking as my mate opens his right hand to reveal that black material shaped in a certain way.

The material is shaped into two rings that are joined together by a big strip on both sides, the two rings are thick and don't appear to be very stretchable. Watching with confusion as pleasure clouds my mind, Hiccup grabs the item with both hands and places his fingers inside of the rings before he stretches the rings apart with some difficulty as he moves it above the head of my member.

Eyes widening as Hiccup pulls the item down on my member, I let out a loud groan of pleasure as the rings stretch over my member while he slides it down to my knot, which he pulls the bottom ring over with some difficulty before he lets go of the item. This causes my eyes to be filled with bliss as my back arches while I roar out in pleasure, which is caused by the fact that the tightness from earlier when he was keeping the material stretched has nothing on how tight it is now.

The rings around my member clamp around the top and bottom of my knot, which also feels squeezed as the two strands that join the rings together are trying to pull the rings back to where they were. Feeling Hiccup wrap his arms back around my member as he carries on ramming his dick into my slit, I let out a whimper of pleasure as I feel my orgasm coming, which the tightness of the item around my member and knot is bringing faster.

Feeling my balls tighten and the throbbing of my mate's dick inside of my slit, which he rams his dick one last time into before shouting out in pleasure as he unloads his seed into my slit while he hugs my member with all his strength. The feel of Hiccup's seed gushing into my slit pushing me over the edge as I start cumming, which causes my eyes to widen as I let out a loud whine as I feel the rings around my knot prevent me from cumming out of my member.

This caused me to snap my eyes onto Hiccup who is smirking at me as I keep on whining while I feel my love nectar pour out of my tail hole, which fills up the bathtub as the plug stops it from draining away.

" **Like it? I call it a cock ring. I made it** **to prevent** **you from cumming out of your cock, which you can see is doing a good job at as your cock is only dribbling out some that were able to get past it.** " Hiccup purrs out to me as he looks down at the cock ring before he indicates to the head of my member at the end of his speech, which is coated with my seed that is dribbling out of my member in small amounts.

Before I can say anything, I let out a moan as Hiccup takes the head of my member inside of his mouth, which he starts sucking on as he drinks my seed off it while he takes his dick out of my slit. Moaning out at the feel of my mate's mouth as it sucks on my member while I feel his tongue swirl and drag all over the head of my member. I gasp out as I feel Hiccup move his hips so that my knot is in between his thighs, which he hugs my knot with as he pushes his groin right up against my knot so that I can feel his dick.

" **Please, Hiccup! Take it off!** " I whine out as I feel another orgasm building up.

What I said causes Hiccup to smirk at me around the head of my member, which he gives a hard suck before pulling back as the head of my member slips out of his mouth now covered in his saliva.

" **Tooth, I don't think you understand what is happening here. I want to make you beg me to let you cum. I want to see those beautiful balls of yours swollen as they try to pump out all that cum but can't. But more importantly, I want to see how much cum you are going to spray all over yourself after I remove that cock ring, which will be after you have gone through a couple of orgasms without cumming.** " Hiccup purrs out to me, which causes my eyes to widen at what Hiccup has said as a whimper escapes my lips.

Smirking at the whimper I let out, Hiccup takes the head of my member back inside of his mouth as he starts humping against my member, which causes my whimper to turn into moans of pleasure as I feel Hiccup's dick grinding against my knot. The pleasure that Hiccup is giving me heightening as I feel him start moving his arms up and down my member while I feel him grind his cock against my knot harder.

I whimper as I feel another orgasm coming, which Hiccup feels when my member starts throbbing inside of his mouth. I feel him give the head of my member a powerful suck while he starts grunting around my member as he grinds his dick against my knot with slow powerful thrusts.

These acts bring me to another orgasm as I whimper and wait for the feeling of not being able to cum out of my member again, which happens as Hiccup pushes his mouth further down the head of my member. This makes me feel the tip of my member touching the back of my mate's throat, which causes me to see stars as I roar out and go through my orgasm.

My roars of pleasure turn to whimpers and whines of need as I feel the cock rings stop me from cumming out of my dick again, which thankfully only works on my member as I feel my tail hole start clenching while it releases its love nectar all over my ass cheeks and tail. My love nectar adding to the existing puddle inside of the bathtub as it pools up, which I can feel as it soaks my wings and back.

Panting out as I feel my balls start to swell with all my trapped seed while they become more sensitive, I give Hiccup a pleading look as he smirks around my member at me before he lets out a groan of pleasure. This makes me groan in pleasure as the flesh inside of my mate's mouth vibrates around the head of my member while I feel Hiccup give a hard thrust against my knot before I feel him spray his seed all over my member.

Watching as Hiccup gives the head of my member one last suck before taking it out of his mouth while he unwraps his arms around my member, I stare into my mate's slitted eyes pleadingly as I whine at him.

" **I am not taking it off. I still haven't pumped your ass up with my seed yet and I am still waiting for you to start begging and pleading for me to take it off. So, I think I am going to fuck your ass repeatedly until you do.** " Hiccup growls out to me as he stands up and moves to straddle the base of my tail, which is completely soaked with my love nectar that is still streaming out of my ass.

Letting out a loud whimper at what my mate has said as my eyes go wide, I move my tail and try to pull the cock ring off my member, which I find I can't do with my tail as I look to Hiccup who is smirking at my attempt to take off the cock ring. Whining out at not being able to take it off, I wrap my tail around my member and start stroking myself, which relieves some of the tension in my member.

Gasping as I feel Hiccup move forward on my tail, which causes his dick to press up against my sensitive swollen balls, I cry out in pleasure as my mate grabs hold of my balls and picks them up. The underside of my balls covered with my love nectar with how they were resting on my tail hole, which causes Hiccup to smile as he moves his body so that his face is in front of my balls.

Hiccup then opens his mouth and drags his tongue over my ball sack as he laps up the nectar on my balls, which causes me to let out a whine of pleasure as bolts of pleasure shoots through my balls with how sensitive they have gotten. My whines heighten and my eyes widen when my mate presses his mouth up against a part of my ball sack that is covered with my nectar, which he starts sucking off as he swirls his tongue over my ball sack.

Letting out a sigh of relief as I feel Hiccup stop sucking on my ball sack, my sigh of relief is short lived as I feel my mate push the head of his dick into my tail hole, which eagerly swallows the intruder as it tries to suck my mate's cock further into its depths. My mate happily complying to what my ass wants as he moves his hands and grabs hold of my back legs, which he moves so that they are resting over each of his shoulders while I feel him wrap his arms around my thighs so that he has a good grip on me.

Using this grip on me, I let out a loud grunt of pleasure as Hiccup slams the rest of his dick into my ass, which my ass starts squeezing in such a way that it feels like my ass is sucking and massaging my mate's dick. Hiccup moans out in pleasure as he grinds his groin into my ass before he pulls his hips back, which causes me to feel his dick slide out of my ass with a wet slurp as it is now covered with my love nectar that fills up my tail hole.

Closing my eyes as I carry on stroking my member, I moan out as my mate rams his dick back into my wet ass. My ass cheeks giving off wet smacks as my mate's groin impacts them, which is joined by the wet slurping my tail hole gives off as I feel my mate's cock spread my anal walls apart while it is rammed into me to the hilt.

Roaring out with pleasure as my mate starts fucking my ass, I stroke my member with my tail faster as I feel Hiccup's dick being thrust into my ass before being pulled out, which is then rammed back into me as I feel my ass cheeks shake each time my mate's groin impacts them. The feel of my mate's dick being repeatedly slammed into my ass brings me closer to my orgasm as I start clamping my ass down onto my mate's dick, which I can feel starting to throb inside of my ass as my mate is slowly brought to his own orgasm.

I can feel my mate tighten the hold he has on my back legs while my tail hole clamps down on his dick as I feel him pull it out of my ass. I let out a drawn-out moan of pleasure as my mate slams his dick into my ass with all his strength, which causes my body to jolt backwards by the force of the thrust. My moans are accompanied with a shout of pleasure from my mate as he grinds his groin into my ass while my eyes glaze over in bliss, which is caused by the feeling of my mate's cock spasming inside of me as I feel it spurt ropes of my mate's warm seed into the depths of my ass.

My ass hungrily contracts around my mate's dick as it milks every drop of my mate's seed from his balls, which causes me to have my own orgasm at feeling my mate's seed being pumped into my ass. My own cry of pleasure from orgasming being a high-pitched whine as my ass starts contracting while a dam inside the depths of my bowels opens, which frees a river of my love nectar that gushes out of my tail hole all over my mate's groin.

My whole body is shuddering as I orgasm while I frantically stroke my rock-hard member, which is pulsing madly as my balls squeeze and try to push my seed past the cock ring that is constricting my knot. The bathtub is pooling up with more of my love nectar as I feel my wings become completely submerged in it. My ass keeps on adding more nectar to it as it continues pouring out, while it hugs my mate's dick that is buried inside of me.

" **Hiccup! Please, let me cum! I'm begging you! My balls feel like they are going to burst! Please, I'll do anything you want! Just let me cum!** " I roar out in a broken voice as I whimper, whine and moan while I talk, which causes my mate to smirk at me.

" **Ok, I'll let you cum.** " Hiccup purrs out to me, which causes me to let out a loud sigh of relief.

" **But…** " Hiccup suddenly growls out, which causes my eyes to widen as I let out a whine while I think about what my mate is going to say.

" **I gain one order that I can give and you must do it.** " Hiccup growls out to me with a smirk, which I frantically nod my head too.

Smirking at my confirmation to his deal, my mate unwraps his arms around my back legs before he places his hands against the back of my knees. Feeling my mate push my back legs towards me, I watch as Hiccup spreads my back legs apart while he pushes them towards me so that my thighs are pressed up against the sides of my stomach. This new position is making my tail hole gape open as my ass cheeks are spread apart, which causes the nectar in my ass to gush out of my tail hole faster as my mate's dick stops being a cork in my ass.

This rush of nectar slows down again when I clamp down on my mate's dick, who moans out in pleasure as he leans forward so that his stomach is pressed up against my balls, while I can feel his hot breath on my member. Shivering at the feel of my mate's breath on my member, I let out a whine when Hiccup moves his hips as I feel his dick slide out of my nectar and seed drenched ass with a wet slurp.

Feeling my mate's cock stop moving out of me when the head is the only thing inside of my tail hole, I wait for the pleasure of Hiccup ramming his dick back inside of me, which never comes as I let out a whine filled with need. This whine turns to a gasp when I feel my mate place his lips against the side of my member as he gives it a loving kiss before he brings out his tongue and drags it up my member to the head, which he then takes into his mouth as he gives it a powerful suck.

Moaning out in pleasure as my mate sucks on the head of my member, the muscles in my ass clench at the sudden jolt of pleasure from my mate's unexpected action. This is what my mate wants as when he feels my tail hole tighten around the head of his dick he drives his dick inside of me to the hilt, which causes me to roar out in pleasure. My roar of pleasure being joined with my mates as he lets out a loud moan of bliss that is muffled by the head of my member, which tip of is shoved into his throat by the bucking of my hips at the explosion of pleasure coming from my ass.

The feel of my tight tail hole, which my mate's dick needs to force its way into the depths of as it spreads apart my clenching muscles, makes my mate go feral with pleasure. This causes my eyes to widen while my muzzle parts as I start to let out constant whimpers, whines and grunts of pleasure, which fills up our nesting area with the sound of wet slurping along with hard smacks as my mate fucks me into submission.

My mate is letting out constant growls as he pistons his dick in and out of my ass with brutal thrusts, which only increases my pleasure as I feel my mate's balls hitting against the base of my tail while my ass cheeks start to bruise. The bruising comes from my mate using my ass cheeks like spring cushions as he rams his groin into them, which causes them to get compressed before they push back against him as he pulls his hips back while they are left to jiggle for a moment until they are rammed into again.

The pleasure of my mate abusing my ass with his rough fucking is joined by the pleasure coming from my member, which he is still sucking on as he moves his tongue all around the new flesh in his mouth. This sucking is now being accompanied by my mate bobbing his head as I feel his lips spread apart while the head of my member is sucked inside of his mouth, which I feel slide into his wet hot mouth before it hits the back of my mate's throat. My mate is even going so far as to sometimes take the tip of my member down his throat while he bobs his head on my member, which he tries to take further down his throat but the girth of my member always stops him from succeeding.

Not feeling the absence of my mate's hands holding onto my back legs as my eyes are glazed over in bliss while I focus all my attention I can into holding my head up; so that it doesn't get submerged in my nectar filling up the bath. I gasp out when I feel my mate's hands grab hold of my knot as they caress the hard throbbing flesh, which causes my whole body to shudder at the pure pleasure that is radiating from my highly sensitive knot.

Letting out a whimper of excitement as I feel Hiccup grab hold of the cock ring, or what should be named a knot ring with how it is being used on me. I let out a loud gasp of relief as I feel my mate stretch open the cock ring before sliding it off my knot. This relief is short lived as my mate lets go of the cock ring when it is off my knot, which causes me to let out a growl as my dominant side starts showing itself at my mate not letting me orgasm.

My dominant side is quickly beaten into submission though when Hiccup hears the growl I aimed at him, which causes him to grab hold of my right ball and knot as he gives them a hard squeeze while he lets out a snarl at me that is muffled by the tip of my member being in his throat. The force of the squeeze not being too much that it will hurt me but enough that my growling is cut off with a roar of pleasure and discomfort as my mate shows me who is in charge.

Sounding out a whimper as I slacken my body to show that I submit fully to my mate, I watch as the lump in my mate's throat moves up while he pulls the head of my member out of his mouth. My mate also halting the fucking of my ass as he sheaths himself fully inside me while he grinds his groin into my bruised rump.

" **No, that will not do. You think I will accept you growling at me? You're my submissive and it looks like I will need to teach you how a submissive should act towards their dominant.** " Hiccup growls as I see that his eyes have slanted to thin slits, which bore into me as they look like they are slightly vibrating while I hear a humming coming from my mate.

This humming is causing my mind to cloud over for a second as my mind only focuses on pleasing my mate, which fades away as the humming disappears along with the slight vibrating of my mate's slitted eyes.

" **But that is for later, let's finish using your ass for today**." Hiccup purrs out to me while he fully takes off the cock ring.

Sending my mate a gratitude filled look for taking off the cock ring, I let out a moan of pleasure as he yanks his cock out of my ass before slamming it back into my abused love hole. This causes me to continue my halted cries of pleasure as my mate fucks me with all his strength while he forgoes grabbing onto my back legs and wraps his arms around my hips.

The new position that my mate is fucking me in is causing the front of his body to grind up against my member, which he starts dragging his tongue across as he savours the taste of the natural lubricant coating my member. My mate's hard fucking makes my body rock back and forth as my back legs sway in the air, which I stop by wrapping them around the back of my mate.

My mate smirks at my action as he feels me push him towards me with my legs in time with his thrusts, causing the pace that he is fucking my ass to quicken. Hiccup's movement turns from deep thrust to short fast ones as I feel his dick not pull out of my tail hole more than a quarter of its length before it is rammed back into my wet and hungry ass.

Feeling Hiccups dick twitch inside of my ass as he approaches his orgasm, I whimper out as my ass starts clamping down on my mate's dick as I approach my own orgasm. This whimper changing to a whine of confusion and disappointment as I feel Hiccup pull his dick fully out of my ass, which I try to stop him doing with my back legs holding him in place but his new strength lets him escape my hold.

Whining out as I gaze at my mate, I watch him stand up so that he is hovering over me with his hard nectar covered dick on full display to me. Watching as my mate grabs hold of his dick, I shiver when he starts wanking with me laying bellow him as his dick is aimed between my spread back legs. The thought that my mate wants to spray his seed over my balls and member turning me on more as I get a gleam in my eyes at the thought of giving my mate a show to masturbate to.

Wrapping my tail around my knot as I start squeezing it, I bend my body forward and manage to grab my ass cheeks with my front paws, which spread open to show off my gaping, soaking wet tail hole to my mate. I open my jaws and take my member inside of my muzzle, which starts throbbing in my mouth as my orgasm nears while I thrust my hips forward as I pull my ass towards me. This makes me feel the head of my member stretch my throat as it bulges out while my member is shoved down into it, which goes nearly all the way down my throat when I take my knot into my muzzle with my tail still wrapped around it.

The tightness and warmth of my throat finally pushing me over the edge as I orgasm, which causes me to let out a loud moan around my member as I feel my balls tighten up against me. My member throbs like crazy in my throat as my much-needed orgasm finally comes as I glug down the seed that is gushing into my throat. The amount of seed that I am releasing makes my eyes widen in shock as I start gagging on my seed, which my member is pouring out like a water hose as all the seed I can't swallow sprays out of my muzzle around my knot.

The amount of seed I am releasing is too much for me to handle as I pull my member out of my seed filled throat, which I quickly swallow so that I can breathe. My member slips out of my muzzle as it swings up while it blasts my seed all over my face, which I don't care about as I halt my swaying back and forth member with my right front paw. My paw is stroking my member frantically as my back arches up while I roar out in pure bliss.

The seed is spurting out of my member in a heavy torrent, spraying all over my chest and face, which mixes with my nectar filling up the bathtub as the fluid level travels up to the sides of my chest. The pleasure coming from my ass as it releases more of my nectar into the bathtub being completely shadowed by the pure bliss I am feeling from releasing all the seed that my balls were holding.

Feeling my orgasm calming down as the seed that my member is releasing slows down, I latch onto the head of my member and suckle on it as I purr at the taste of my seed while I feel it stream down my throat. Looking up at Hiccup as I carry on sucking on my member, I gaze at him while he finally orgasms from my hot display, which causes me to shiver as he sprays his seed all over my balls and knot.

Staring at my knot that is now covered in my mate's seed, I thrust my hips towards me as I move my muzzle down my member to take my knot into my hungry mouth. Sucking on my knot as I feel my member stop spraying seed down my throat, I lick every surface of my knot as I lap up my mate's seed before pulling my member out of my muzzle with a wet pop.

Panting as I calm down from my orgasm while I lay half submerged in my mixed love fluid, I look up at my mate who is panting too as he moves over and sits down on the rim of the bathtub. Seeing me gazing at him, my mate returns my gaze before he looks over my seed and nectar covered body, which causes him to lick his lips with a smirk on his lips.

" **I was right, you do look hot covered by your seed. But I still need to give you a punishment for growling at me.** " Hiccup purrs out to me while his smirk gains a slyness to it by the end of what he has said.

What my mate said causing my ears to flatten against my head as I whine out in sadness at losing control of myself to the point of me growling at my mate.

" **Your punishment is going to be that you need to clean the** **bathtub.** " Hiccup says, which causes me to halt in my whine as I look at my mate with confusion at the light punishment for growing at him.

" **But! You are not allowed to take out the plug in the bath. You are only allowed to clean the bathtub with your mouth.** " Hiccup carries on saying before my confusion can be seen, which causes my eyes to widen as I look down at the bathtub filled with our mixed love fluids.

Shuddering at how much I need to clean up and how my mate hasn't moved from where he is sitting, which means that he wants to watch me clean the bathtub by the smirk he is sending me as he spreads open his legs so that I have a full view of what I crave daily. Breathing in as I get my mind focused, I flip over onto my front before shoving my head into the liquid as I open my jaws and start drinking while I purposely raise my ass so that my mate has a nice view of me cleaning.

After some brakes to catch my breath, I let out a sigh as I lick up the last bit of liquid inside of the bathtub, which causes me to turn to my mate with a smirk as I pant and groan at the feel of all our love nectar sloshing around inside of my stomach.

" **I cleaned the bathtub like you ordered me for my punishment.** " I purr out with pride at accomplishing my mate's punishment, which only causes him to smirk at me with a knowing look.

" **Is that true? Then why haven't you cleaned yourself as well?** " Hiccup purrs out to me as he stares at my love fluid drenched face.

My mind slams to a stop of thought at what my mate has said, I twist my body and look over my drenched body that is completely covered from me moving around in the bath as I cleaned it. Stomach crying out at the prospect of being filled with more liquid, I move my gaze to my stomach and whine out as I see how bloated it looks, which makes me look like I am carrying a clutch of eggs.

Letting out a big breath as I relax my body, I give my drenched body a determined look before I attack my body with my tongue. My tongue dragging over nearly every inch of my body as I twist and turn to get at parts of my body, which is much harder now that my swollen belly is in the way. All the way through this I see my mate watching me with a smirk as he strokes his dick, which causes me to shiver at having something else to clean up after I am finished cleaning myself.

[ **Author Note:** And that's the end of the chapter! Hoped you all enjoyed it and especially to those who requested these requests! And what do you think about the new material that Hiccup has found out to make and what different things he might make out of it? (The material is natural rubber/latex by the way.)

Also, a hint of what order Hiccup will be giving Toothless next chapter and how it ties to him training him how to be a submissive. What do you think Toothless would look like in Stockings and a maid outfit created to fit his body? I personally think that it would be hot.

I also have a question as well, what do you think will happen if Toothless father and his flock came across Hiccup and the new changed Toothless? Anyway! See you all the next time I do and don't be afraid to review or PM me a request!]


End file.
